His Choice
by finalps3
Summary: 1 Year after the defeat of fairy tail Tsukune has made his choice and surprisingly he has chosen Kokoa. How the other girls take this though is by far the least of their worries for they must first impress someone else but even before that they must worry about an old war that they are dragged into that involves not only them but the fate of the entire world. rated m 4 lang & lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This will be my first Rosario + Vampire fan fiction that I have posted on here so please let me know what you think of it! Thank you!

This story is rated m for language and lemon

Disclaimer I own nothing of Rosario vampire

HIS CHOICE

It has been one year since the defeat of Fairy Tail and the gang are finally back to enjoying the peace at yokai academy. Tsukune and his friends are now in their third year of high school, well most of his friends. Gin and Haiji have both graduated and do to their extraordinary abilities and for what they have done to help defeat fairy tail they were each given a position in the school of their choice. Haiji chose to teach karate at the karate club, and Gin surprisingly enough decided that he wanted to be head of the security committee. He chose this because even though he hated kuyo for what he did after they left the students became wild and violence became much more common in the school. So he decided with a real security committee the school would return to being safe, but he still continued to help out in the newspaper club for his friends. Or at least that's what he told people, but his friends knew that, that was only part of it and the other reason was for that way he could go around and still take pictures of girls saying he was out getting pics for the newspaper. Most people were surprised that Tsukune was still alive, and if it hadn't of been for two certain vampires he would have been dead. After Moka's stepmother was defeated he was just about to turn into a ghoul when amazingly Aqua of all people stood forward and stated that being he had already gone through the human modification ritual and had moka's blood given to him numerous times, and being he had lost a lot of blood during the battle. If he was given more vampire blood the vampire blood would more than likely override his human blood being he would have more vampire blood in him than human he would transform into a true vampire and be saved. That's when Aqua said what surprised everyone the most. She said that she finally understood and was willing to give him Moka's hand in marriage and would give him her blood to let him live. There was only one problem though Aqua couldn't give him enough blood that he needed to live and it would be dangerous for moka to give him the amount Aqua couldn't. Kokoa then leaned down beside Tsukune and injected her fangs into his neck and pumped her blood into him. By doing so she saved his life and he was transformed into a vampire, and also that was the beginning of the feelings that sprouted in the hearts of both Kokoa and Tskunue.

It was a warm day with a slight breeze that felt nice as it brushed the skin of your face. Tsukune was riding his bike down a dirt road in the middle of a field of flowers when he heard someone else ride up on bike behind him. He felt for their yokai and had figured out that it was moka who was behind him. He decided that today was going to be the day that he declared his love for her so he began to say.

"Um, I haft to tell you something… I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND HAVE SINCE THE DAY I FIRST MEET YOU!"

He was screaming for the most part while he closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath and thought to himself. "God it feels good to get that off my cheast." When he didn't hear a response he turned around a yelled "HOLY HELL ITS KOKOA!" His mouth dropped as he saw the youngest of the four shuzen sisters sitting now beside him on her bike while glaring at him. Being she and Moka were half-sisters their yokai were very similar and being Tsukune wasn't the best at sensing yokai being he was new to it he thought Kokoa's yokai was moka's.

His body trembled out of fear of what the young vampire was going to do to him after he had just said that to her. He saw her jump at him so he immediately closed his eyes and prepared for the impact, but what he didn't suspect was that Kokoa actually knocked him off his bike, not by attacking him but by hugging him. She was now laying on top of him in the middle of a group of flowers, while hugging him and began to say.

"Tsukune I love you to. I have loved you ever since that day were I saved your life. I love you with all my heart and want you to be mine for forever!"

She stopped and looked at his confused face and that's when she realized that he had thought he was talking to moka and began to cry as she said.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune, you thought you were talking to Moka not me. I know you don't love me so I'll leave."

She immediately went to leave but was stopped when Tsukune wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her back into his embrace and said.

"Kokoa, yes I did think I was talking to Moka but honestly the one I really love is you! You are my choice; you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. It started back when you saved me. I was only going to tell Moka that because I did love her back before I loved you, and thought that there was no way you would return my love so I was going for my second choice."

He pulled her back to where he could look into her eyes and was thankful that her tears where starting to dry as she said.

"Thank you Tsukune for telling me that."

Both of them continued to look into each other's eyes and didn't even realize that their faces where getting closer and closer together until they could feel each other's breath on their face. They both closed their eyes and went in for the kiss. Their lips were about to touch…..

BEEP! BEEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Tsukune cringed under his skin and really hated his alarm clock right now for waking him up right at the climax of his dream…. GOD HE HATED IT! He turned off the clock and yawned as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he still didn't like the fact that he had to get up earlier now to take a bath and add herbs to it vs sleeping a little longer and just taking a shower. He yawned again and thought man Moka and Kokoa have had to do this every day for their entire life. His entire mind stopped at the mention of the two girls. He was as confused as hell to say the least when it came to those two right now. Moka was always the one he loved and cared for, but as of late he was having more and more feelings for her younger sister Kokoa. Right now he actually loved Kokoa more and was starting to love Moka in the best friend sort of way. What also added to his turmoil was that he could guarantee that Kokoa wouldn't share the same feelings for him if he told her, but knew that Moka would. He didn't know who to confess his love to and today of all days was that day…. Yes that one day all men fear…. VALENTINES DAY! And to make things worse the school was having a dance tomorrow night! Tsukune had sworn to himself that he would confess to one of them today and then ask them to the dance.

He sat there with his head in his arms thinking about what to do when suddenly

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!

Tsukune mumbled damn under his breath because that was already the third alarm clock this month.

MEANWHILE IN THE GIRLS DORM

A red headed vampire wasn't able to sleep again last night so she decided to get ready early and was sitting in the hallway looking out the window thinking, while waiting for it to be time to go to school. Little did she know she was thinking about practically the same thing Tsukune was thinking about right now. She was thinking about her feelings, that was something she always tried to avoid up until last year because whenever she did she thought back to when moka left and everyone wouldn't even look at her unless they were glaring at her, and how her own mother told her she wasn't her daughter and that she could go die for all she cared, now when she thought of her feelings though happiness entered her because the person who entered her mind was Tsukune. At first she didn't know what this feeling was but now she knew… what she was feeling was love. Her mind still ran a million miles an hour though because she, like Tsukune, had no idea what to do. Should she tell him? If she did how would her beloved Moka-sama take it? Unlike Tsukune though she wasn't worried about the other girls, She figured that if they got to bitchy or tried anything she would just kick their ass and call it good.

She let out an annoyed sigh as she was quickly brought back into reality by a familiar female voice saying "Kokoa, Kokoa! Kokoa what the hell is with you?"

She turned to see an overly sized boob monster standing beside her calling her name. Kokoa scowled and yelled.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want!?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about you were really zoned out again."

"Maybe you should just mind your own God damn business, Kurumu."

Kurumu's face than light up like a light bulb went off in her head before an evil grin appeared on her face as she began to say.

"I know it's because you have fallen in love with a boy isn't it?"

Kokoa's face instantly turned beat red as she yelled back without thinking.

"WHO TOLD YO…"

She stopped at realizing what she might have just admitted, while Kurumu began to laugh as she said.

"HOLY SHIIIT! Wow I can't believe you actually fell in love. So who is the poor guy!?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Yukari and Moka popped in, and Moka, of course, had to ask who it was she loved and Yukari was also starting to pester her about who it was. Kokoa was getting reader and reader but not because of blushing like before but out of anger.

"I NEVER SAID I DID! I WAS JUST ASKING WHO IN THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT LIE! BUT BEFORE I COULD FINISH THIS BIG BOOBED BITCH INTERUPTED ME!"

Kurumu just rolled her eyes and said right in a mocking tone. Kokoa then said that's it and jumped after Kurumu. Moka and Yukari just tried to quickly defuse the situation without too much of kurumu's blood being shed, and then there's Mizore who was watching them from around the corner.

THREE HOURS LATER

Tsukune was in the middle of class thinking about what he should do. Earlier he was ambushed by all the girls but worse than normal, as expected. They all continued to try and seduce him and they all were asking him to the dance and when they asked who he would take he replied with "You'll see tomorrow night." He was getting more and more frustrated with himself and was completely drawn into his own world and didn't even hear the teacher call on him. Finally Moka poked him in the back and he instantly jumped up and yelled

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

Everyone was staring at him in confusion as he slowly sat back down. Man this brought back memories of his first year at this school. The teacher replied with.

"Oh its simple mister Aono."

She then began to explain the answer to him and the rest of the class. Before long the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Tsukune was out of that class room faster than you could say werewolf. He took his lunch and headed up for the school roof. There he was normally alone for a little bit at least, but the girls always found him. He sat there slowly eating while his thoughts where being drowned on choosing between Moka and Kokoa. Without any warning Kurumu's boobs were being shoved into his face and Yukari and Moka were trying to get her off of him. After the other two girls succeeded all four of them (The fourth being mizore) were debating on who he was going to give chocolates to and who he would take to the dance. After a few minutes of this they all stopped and looked at Tsukune and began to bombard him with the question of who it was. Tsukune told them that he really didn't know, but of course, that didn't work. Each time they asked he was getting more confused and frustrated until finally he yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW ALREADY JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE FOR I CAN FIGURE IT OUT!"

He instantly regretted it while looking at all of their sad faces as they slowly walked away. Within a few seconds Tsukune was alone like he wanted as he was sitting there saying damn it over and over while punching the ground. He hated himself for hurting the girls. He sat there wondering what to do when he happened to look over the edge of the balcony and saw Kokoa sitting by herself under a tree eating. He sat there looking at her for a few seconds until he started to feel like Mizore. That's when Kokoa happened to look up and catch him staring at her. He nervously waved at her hoping she didn't think he was some sort of stalker or something. She waved back and surprising she picked up her food and walked over to the front of the building to where she was underneath Tsukune and jumped. Being she was a vampire (and a strong one at that) she effortlessly made it to the roof and sat down beside Tsukune.

"Kokoa what are you doing up here?"  
Tsukune nervously asked. He wasn't sure he if he should be happy or scared as hell about the fact that Kokoa might be angry being he was staring at her. Thankfully and to his surprised she just shrugged her shoulders and said.

"I just thought that you had a good idea to eat up here so I decided to join you."

The rest of the meal was basically eat in silence and neither one showed much emotion at all, but on the inside they were both really happy to be sitting beside each other while eating lunch even if they weren't talking. Tsukune finished eating first but just sat there and when Kokoa finished she gathered up her stuff and was about to leave but was stopped by Tsukune when he asked.

"Hey, Kokoa, could you meet me here tonight at midnight?"

Kokoa had a confused look on her face as she said sure and walked away calmly. Even though she acted calm she was anything but that on the inside, she honestly didn't know what to think or expect. After she was gone Tsukune just sat there thinking did I really just say that? He was relieved but also way more nervous now than before. He decided that he would tell her how he feels, but now the question was how do I tell her? He spent the rest of the day trying to figure this out. It was getting close to the time he asked her to meet him there so he headed back to the school from his room and then to the roof. It was 11:45 when he got there and to his surprise Kokoa was already there standing beside the balcony looking up at the moon. He was memorized at the sight. It was a clear night and you could easily see billions of stars that scattered the sky. The moon was large and bright, and then there was her. A being of great beauty that looked like a goddess. She stood in the moonlight which only made her look even more beautiful.

He slowly stepped up behind her and said hello. Kokoa turned around and waved hello as she turned back to look at the moon, she did so to hide her face from Tsukune.

"Um I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't be, You weren't late I was just early."

They continued to stand there side by side for a few minutes until Tsukune tried to break the silence.

"Um beautiful moon isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it is."

"…..Not as beautiful as you though."

"WHAT!?"

Kokoa instantly turned and looked at him with a huge blush on her face, Tsukune only looked down not knowing what to say. Kokoa then turned her back to him to hide her blush for she was a vampire and vampires don't blush.

"Tsukune, why did you ask me to come here tonight?"

There was a moment of nothing and she closed her eyes only to have them shoot open as a Tskunue's arms wrapped around her as he said.

"Kokoa…. I LOVE YOU! You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life your everything to me!"

A few loose tears started to fall down Kokoa's face as she continued to listen to Tsukune as he talked.

"I know you probably don't feel the same and I don't expect you to but please don't hate me and please let us continue to be friends…."

Tsukune was caught off randomly as a warm pair of lips meet his own. He closed his eyes and let the kiss continue to get more passionate. After a few moments Kokoa drew back as a string of saliva was left between the two.

"Tsukune…. I love you to, and….. and your everything to me to."

Their hearts were beating at an enormously fast pace as they stood there next to each other. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, so close he was nervous that she could hear his heart beating and little did he know Kokoa feared the same thing right now. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as they slowly began to lean in and began to kiss each other again passionately.

CHAPTER 1 THE END

So what did you think? Please review/ send me a pm telling me what you think of the story! I'll try to update chapter 2 asap


	2. Chapter 2 The conflict begins

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS AND PM'S ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! I honestly don't think I did nearly as well with this chapter as I did the first being I was kind of stumped about how to start where I left off but chapter 3 will hopefully be beater. I could always use constructive criticism please don't just say it sucks without giving me a reason. And for the guy who said to put a warning saying this story is AU I thought that was pretty obvious being the pairing is Tsukune x Kokoa. Anyway on with the fic

Disclaimer I do not own Rosario Vampire or anything to do with it.

HIS CHOICE CHAPTER 2 – THE CONFLICT BEGINS

Tsukune stood there in the moonlight with the one he loves wrapped in his arms while a million thoughts went through his head. He was wondering how in the hell that just happened for one thing. For once in his life had something actually gone right for him? No this was just another dream, right? He thought to himself. "Ok alarm clock thank you for finally letting me dream the climax of the story I guess you can wake me up now." That's when it suddenly hit him…. HIS ALARM CLOCK WAS SMASHED! THIS WAS REALITY! All of his thoughts vanished as he heard Kokoa's voice as she stated a different question Tsukune had running through his mind.

"Tsukune, how are we supposed to tell the other girls?"

Tsukune thought for a moment before he finally came up with an idea.

"Tomorrow…. I'll tell them tomorrow morning at the club room."

"Um aren't you forgetting that the club starts after school?"

Tsukune grinned a little bit as he shook his head before he began saying.

"No, Gin thought that with the dance being tomorrow night that if club room was after school no one would pay attention and do what they were supposed to. So he thought being that there were no announcements to be made in homeroom we could skip it and start the clubs before school and start 10 minutes earlier than homeroom. So he took his idea to the head master and he authorized it."

Kokoa was taken back a little bit at hearing this and thought for a second, and that's when she started to get pissed.

"Why in the hell did no one tell me!"

She instinctively folded her arms and looked away, which caused Tsukune to let go of her.

"I'm sorry, Kokoa, I didn't know myself until after school today."

Kokoa just let out an annoyed sigh before saying "Well at least that pervert thought ahead for once."

Tsukune and Kokoa laughed for a second before they both said in unison. "More like he just wanted to skip homeroom."

Kokoa was looking at the ground for a moment before her glance was quickly taken back up as she felt Tsukune's lips against her own. After the passionate kiss Tsukune looked passionately into Kokoa's green eyes and asked her what Kokoa was desperately hoping for him to ask her.

"Kokoa, will you please go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

Tears of joy threatened to fall as she nodded her head yes. Tsukune's face instantly had an even bigger smile on it as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of chocolate and handed it to her while saying. "Here, these are for you they're for Valentine's Day."

Kokoa graciously accepted them while reaching into her own pocket and pulled out a small box of chocolate and handed them to Tsukune. "And these are for you…. For the same reason."

They then exchanged another passionate kiss before saying good night and heading of for their own dorms. Tskunue easily made it back to his dorm without being bothered, granted a few guys saw him leave and come back but none of them really cared. But for Kokoa, on the other hand, had a hell of a time she was just about to enter the girl's dorm when she was cut off by three very annoying girls and that lame fake lame ass Moka.

"What the hell do you guys want!?"

Kurumu stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kokoa from behind and said.

"Oh only to know which boy you snuck out to go see tonight, it's pretty obvious that you meet someone and he gave you those chocolates."

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT DESU!" Yukari stated at her friend. Kokoa was getting more and more pissed at these girls lately. They were always throwing themselves at her Tsukune and always drove their nose into her business. She continued to listen silently as all four of them continued to pester her about who it was. Mizore's only comment slightly freak her out though being she said. "You're lucky I decided not to stalk you like I normally would…. Maybe I'll haft to start doing that from now on like I do my Tsukune."

All of the other three girls instantly stopped pestering Kokoa on who she went and saw and began to argue with Mizore about who Tsukune belonged to. Finally Kokoa just yelled

"IF YOU GIRLS DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY IM GOING TO KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

All of the girls stopped and turned their glaze at Kokoa who was standing there with her arms crossed glaring at them. Kurumu instantly got pissed and transformed into her monster form and charged Kokoa and yelled back with. "You little bitch you think you can!? How cut…"

She was cut off by the impact of foot being smashed into her gut and sending her flying several feet away and through at least a dozen trees. She fell down to the ground and mumbled

"Damn, I haven't been kicked like that since Moka."

Kokoa just walked of while slightly scolding Kurumu and said. "Hmph know your place bitch."

THE NEXT MORNING

For the first time in a long time Tsukune and Kokoa both actually slept well. Tsukune proceeded down the road to the school at full speed, for he had forgotten to readjust his new alarm clock last night for that way he could make it on time to the club room. Finally he burst through the door panting heavily and only five minutes late. He saw that everyone was already there (Even Gin which shocked the hell out of Tsukune)

"Sorry I'm late everyone!"

Kurumu's boobs instantly were thrown into his face without warning, and like normal the other girls pried her off of him. They started their normal fighting but stopped rather quickly and all turned to Tsukune and started asking him who he was taking to the dance tonight. Tsukune sighed and walked over to a window and looked out for a second while bracing himself for the absolute worst. He then turned around and walked up and stood behind Kokoa and put his hand down her shoulder and said in a firm voice.

"Everyone I'm taking Kokoa to the dance and she is my choice!"

All that could be heard from everyone was gasp as they couldn't believe that out of all the girls in the group, out of all the girls' period he chose her! Amazingly gin was actually the first to speak.

"YAHOOOO MOKA IS FINALLY OPEN! HOW ABOUT GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ME!"

Everyone's glares were directed towards Gin who stood there with camera in hand and a huge smile on his face. Before he knew it all three of their fists were connected to his face as he was sent flying out of the window. Gin was now lying on the ground beat up and said.

"Well how about Kurumu, or Mizore then? they're hot!"

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! Three golden washtubs smashed on top of Gin one after another which knocked him out. After dealing with Gin the four Girls again turned to Tsukune and Kokoa as Kurumu began to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HER!?"

"Kurumu, I can't explain it it's just how I feel."

"THEN ILL JUST GET RIDE OF HER!?"

Kurumu instantly transformed and went to charge Kokoa. Kokoa effortlessly dodged her attack and was ready to fight before Tsukune jumped in-between everyone with his arms stretched out.

"Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Moka stop this now! I still want to be friends with all of you!... and if you're going to take it out on someone make it be me leave Kokoa out of this!"

"Move aside Tsukune!" was what all the girls said (Minus Moka who for some reason was just standing there holding her Rosary.) They again and again charged Kokoa who continued to dodge until she stopped and said.

"Listen Tsukune and I both still consider all of you our friends and if possible I would like to avoid a battle between friends!"

Kurumu and the other two were still furious as hell and Tsukune didn't know what to do, he was still trying to think of a way to make it where everyone would come down peacefully. Kurumu had finally had enough and charged Kokoa without holding back while screaming.

"YOU GOD DAMN LITTLE BITCH I'LL NEVER LET YOU BE WITH MY TSUKUNE!"

Everyone lost their breath at the next sight, there stood Kurumu beside Kokoa with her claws fully extended, but Kokoa had stopped Kurumu in her tracks by catching her claws in between her fingers! Kokoa's eyes gave off a glare towards Kurumu that struck fear into her heart as she said the words that were once said to her.

"Regardless of who it is when someone flashes their fangs at me…all I need to do is break them!"

SNAP! By twisting her fingers she snapped Kurumu's claws in half. Mizore and Yukari took this moment of confusion to attack from behind. Kokoa again dodged to the side and glared at the three girls before kicking them all through the same window Gin was just sent through with one kick. The three laid unconscious on the ground so without thinking Tsukune quickly jumped out the window to make sure that they were all right, Kokoa and Moka fallowed Tsukune out of the window as well. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he found out that the other girls were ok. However, terror struck his heart once he stood up and heard Kokoa's words.

"Mo..Mo…Moka sama how did you get here!?"

He turned around and there stood inner Moka with her hand on her hip and one pissed off look on her face.

"Kokoa, Tsukune, the other me wanted to keep this a secret for some reason which I don't know, but after Alcurids defeat I have been wearing this rosary by choice and by doing so Touho made it to where I could pull the Rosario off by myself under certain conditions."

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Was the only thing going through the heads of the new couple as they watched as inner Moka slowly approached them. The other three girls regained consciousness and were laughing for they felt assured of their victory. Moka was now standing in front of her younger sister and Tsukune, her hand went out at great speed like it always did and out of instinct they both closed their eyes….. But they weren't hit. They opened their eyes only to be astonished that Moka just gave the two a hug.

"What the hell is going on here Moka-Sama?" Kokoa asked.

Moka just had a grin on her face as she looked at a bewildered Tsukune and flicked him in the nose as she began her explanation.

"It's about time you choose, Tsukune. Granted I am upset that you choose my sister over me but I'm fine with it, by doing so you have finally made a choice and have stopped stringing all of us along." Her look was then transferred to her little sister as she winked and said "You take care of him ok?"

She reached down and picked up her rosary and was about to put it on but again was interrupted by the huge boobed bitch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE WHY ARE YOU OK WITH IT!?"

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Moka yelled this while glaring at her friends which stopped all of them in their tracks.

"Listen I didn't say I was happy about it but Kokoa is who he choose. All of us desperately wanted him to finally choose someone, in fact just the other day you and the other Moka were getting all teary eyed over him not choosing. And now he has made his choice and it's not you so you guys are all pissed off!? You girls are acting like little bitches! And if you ever drag me into your silly little fight about this again…. I'll kick your ass."

A heavy atmosphere was left in the air as all the girls dropped their heads at the realization of what Moka had just said. They all transformed back into their human form and apologized to Tsukune and Kokoa and wished them a happy life as a couple. Tsukune and Kokoa were still just standing there with a blank look on their face while trying to figure out what the hell just happened, where as, Moka had a smile on her face was about to place the rosary back on when

"MOKA SAMA I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU!"

Moka and everyone else turned to look at the young vampire who had a determined look on her face and somehow Koubuddy on her shoulder. Moka just grinned and replied with.

"Sure, Kokoa, Lets fight like we used to."

Without even being told Tsukune and everyone else instantly backed up because they all knew not to get in the way of this fight. Moka stood ready in a fighting stance as did Kokoa with Kou in her hand, who was in the shape of a sword. Everyone there knew that this was not going to be an easy fight for either one of them, for ever since they all trained together to save Moka Kokoa has been training regularly with Haiji to learn karate so her fighting style was far beater now and more than likely far surpassed Moka's kicking style. At the drop of a leaf the two were off Moka launched a kick towards Kokoa's legs which she parried with her sword. As soon as their forces collided with each other a shock wave accord around them. Moka then jumped up and went to kick her opponent in the head. Thanks to Haiji's training Kokoa was able to for see this coming and ducked underneath the attack and then swung her sword fiercely which hit Moka right across the gut. Kokoa hated Haiji but right now she couldn't be more grateful to him, because do to the training he had given her she was actually able to fight her beloved Moka-Sama on par. Moka was sent back a few feet but quickly regained her self and when she landed she instantly jumped behind Kokoa and kicked her with a back kick which sent her flying. Kokoa was smashed into the wall but quickly regained herself without taking too much damage. Tsukune and the others watched intensely as the two went back and forth exchanging blows. Everyone was drawn into the fight and were only brought back to reality when they heard a familiar female voice say.

"They're about even aren't they?"

Tsukune and the others turned around to see not only their friend Ruby but also the Head Master standing behind them.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking why are you here? Is the girls fight getting out of hand? If so I'll try to make them stop!" Tsukune said with a tone of worry in his voice.

The Head Master only grinned and said. "No, Tsukune, I have come to watch the end of this battle, and also….. Because he is almost here."

Tsukune and everyone else were confused about who he was? But they had little time to pounder that for when they turned around Moka and Kokoa where both panting heavy as they charged each other. Moka's foot was glowing blue proving that she had focused her yokai into her foot and Kokoa had done the same thing only into her sword for it glowed red. The two forces clashed causing a small explosion and a blinding light. When the light had cleared everyone's mouth dropped for there stood Moka on the ground completely worn out with Kokoa standing over top of her.

"Moka-Sama… I…I.. I finally did it I finally beat you!"

Moka slowly got up and brushed herself off and looked at her little sister who had tears falling down her face…. Tears of joy. Moka wrapped her sister in a small hug and said.

"Yes, yes you did Kokoa."

She let go and began to walk away as she closed her eyes and began to reminisce about the past and how they would always fight before. No matter how many times Kokoa had challenged her she always beat her, she laughed on the inside a little at the memories for some reason. Her thoughts were suddenly crushed when she felt the weight of another person smash into her while yelling.

"MY MOOOOOKA!" Moka managed to get the person off of her and when she saw who it was even she was surprised enough to let her mouth drop with the others, and after a few seconds of staring Kokoa and Moka said in unison "AQUA NEE SAN!"

Randomly out of nowhere there stood the oldest of the four Shuzen sisters Aqua.

"Are you ok Moka? You didn't get hurt too bad did you? And you're ok to right Kokoa?"

Moka while still trying to get over the shock replied to her sister saying that they were ok. Then she asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Aqua nee san why are you here?"

"I came to see my Moka and my little sister Kokoa."

"You came all this way by yourself just to see us?" Moka asked.

Aqua slightly chuckled before stepping to the side and pointing up by the school and said.

"No he came with me to."

Everyone's heart felt as it had stopped beating when they saw who it was. There stood the one person whose very name strikes fear in everyone in the yokai world, even the strongest and darkest of monsters. The one and only being whose power was believed to be considered equal and by some even surpassed that of all three of the great dark lords. Their hearts still felt as if they had stopped for everyone other than Tsukune. His heart was beating fast enough for everyone, for there he stood twirling his hair around his finger, ISSA SHUZEN! His voice shot out to everyone as he spoke slowly in a booming voice as he said.

"Tsukune Aono…. You believe you have the right and deserve my youngest daughters hand… Let's see about that."

CHAPTER 2 THE END

So what did you think? As I said before I don't really like how I did with this chapter but I really didn't know how to pick up where I left off very well. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that chapter 3 will be beater. Anyway please let me know what you thought in a pm/review thank you!

And p.s. when it comes to Issa….. FUCK THE MANGA VERSION OF HIM! I honestly hate the manga version of him so I am taking the version of him in the anime for this fic. No he is not a dark lord he has lived the same life as the version of him in the manga (such as side with his second wife and what not) I'm just taking his looks and his attitude from the anime.


	3. Chapter 3 - Worth

Thank you everyone sooooooooooo much for all the kind reviews and pm's on this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter a great deal!

Disclaimer I don't own Rosario Vampire or anything to do with it so be gone evil lawyers! Lol

CHAPTER 3 – WORTH

Everyone stood there as terror struck their hearts, not knowing what to do or say as they watched the man continue to twirl his hair around his finger. Issa looked around the room and stopped once his eyes landed on three of his four daughters. The first to say anything was Kokoa when she asked her father. "Daddy, why are you here?" Issa's facial expression didn't change at all as his gaze focused on his youngest daughter.

"I have come for numerous reasons, One is that I have important business to discuss with the Head Master. Two, to see my two youngest daughters who I haven't seen for quite some time…. And third to meet this Tsukune Aono I have heard so much about and to determine his worth."

Everyone's face was now covered in worry as they turned and looked at their friend. On the outside Tsukune stood confident and didn't show any sign of fear, but on the inside his heart couldn't beat any faster and he was as scared as hell.

"Father, what do you mean by determine his worth?" Kokoa asked.

"It's simple. In one hour's time him and I shall meat on the outskirts of this school and duel. Then and there I shall determine his worth, and if he is truly worthy of my youngest daughters hand. I have heard much about you from Aqua. She says that you are the only man that she would let have her Moka and also that you were the one who defeated Gyokuro."

"Father, you were there don't you remember anything?" Moka asked.

Issa turned to look at his other daughter as he began to explain the situation, still without changing his blank facial expression.

"Moka, you see, I had originally joined with her in an in tempt to destroy the human scum, but when her plans grew bigger and bigger and even to the point of killing up to three of my daughters I told her to stop and to cancel her plans. I had let my guard down against her for I didn't fear my wife but she took that moment and entered toxin into my body. By doing so I was under her control and I have no memories of anything when I was her puppet. The next thing I knew I was awaking in my mansion with Aqua beside me."

Issa then flipped his cape as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Remember Tsukune Aono one hour at the cliff overlooking the sea at the edge of the barrier."

Everyone stood there not knowing what to think of the appearance and words of Issa at this moment. Tsukune's thoughts began to wonder from place to place while he thought of what was soon to happen. Would he live and gain Kokoa's fathers permission to be with her? Or would he die and never get the chance to truly be with her? His mind was brought back to reality when he felt a head leaning over his shoulder and someone say in his ear.

"Hey, Tsukune, my man if you die out there you don't care if I go back to taking pictures of Kokoa and your friend's right?"

"Waaaaah! Gin really!? Why did you ask me that know!?"

Tsukune turned around to see that Gin had woken up and was standing behind him with a huge grin on his face, and of course, camera in hand.

"You pervert!" Instantaneously Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa sent him flying into a wall and once he fell to the ground three golden washtubs again fell on top of him, causing him to be knocked out. Tsukune had to chuckle a little on the inside for he felt happy to know that no matter what happened these were his friends and they always would be. He turned and walked over to Kokoa and looked at her and looked into her eyes passionately and asked. "Kokoa, would you please go on walk with me?"

Kokoa nodded yes and they began to walk towards the cliff together. Right now Kurumu and Mizore desperately wanted to fallow them but knew that it would be best if they didn't. The two continued to walk in silence for quite some time being that neither one of them knew what to say. Finally they had reached the cliff where Tsukune would soon have his showdown with Issa.

Tsukune reached down and wrapped Kokoa's hand in his as he tried to comfort her inner fears.

"Kokoa,…. Don't worry I will prove to your father my worth and gain his permission to be with you one way or another."

"I know you will, Tsukune."

The two began to stare into each other's eyes.

"Oh Kokoa."

"Tsukune"

"Kokoa"

"Tsukune"

"Kokoa"

"What the hell is going on here!?" The two turned around to see Kurumu standing there along with the rest of the newspaper club (Minus Gin) Ruby, and the Head Master.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsukune asked in a tone of surprise in his voice.

"We came because we wanted to support you and watch your fight. We all do even Gin said that he would be here." Kurumu replied.

Tsukune again let a smile appear on his face. He looked around at everyone standing there and was thankful to have so many friends. His look was caught by the head master though as he noticed that the head master had begun to walk towards Tsukune with a rather long box in hand.

"Tsukune, this is the parcel that you have requested. I originally planned to give it to you tomorrow after the dance, but I feel now would be a beater time."

Tsukune then graciously accepted the parcel while giving his thanks to the headmaster.

"What's in the box?" Kokoa asked. Tsukune gripped the box tighter and closed his eyes for a second as he thought of what the most appropriate response would be, soon he answered by saying .

"Hopefully my trump card for this battle."

They all waited there together and before long his aura could be felt it was obvious who it was for there was only one man with aura that intimidating. They turned to see that Issa and Aqua were slowly making their way to them. Tsukune stood strong as he watched them approach until finally he stood only a few feet in front of him. The two stood there staring for a moment until the headmaster spoke up.

"You two, I have constructed a barrier around all of us for that way when you two begin your fight the other students will not be harmed or get in the way."

"Thank you my old friend." Issa replied.

Tsukune also gave his thanks quickly after Issa did. The two continued to look at each other for a moment, and as they did every second that passed felt like hours to Tsukune and to his friends.

"I mentioned before that I am surprised that you were able to defeat Gyokuro for out of the hundreds no thousands of monsters to face her before you only four have ever managed to beat her, which makes you the 5th."

"Sir if you don't mind my asking who were the other four?"

Issa chuckled a little bit as he felt that was a fair enough question and being it was obvious that the other people in the room wanted to know as well, so he decided to tell him.

"The first was myself, the second my first wife and Moka's mother Akasha, third was Toho Fuhai,….and the fourth was my daughter Aqua."

"What Aqua nee san defeated Gyokuro!?" Moka asked.

Everyone was dumbfounded and all turned their gaze to Aqua who now stood beside her two sisters.

"Yes she was the fourth to defeat her and honestly it wasn't much of a fight."

"Why did the two fight in the first place, father?" Kokoa asked.

Issa just sighed as he begun to once again twirl his hair around his finger and began to speak once again.

"Not long after the incident where Akasha and Moka left people in the family where beginning to worry about what would happen if I left. They didn't know who to allow to become the new head for Gyokuro was new to the family and not everyone trusted her. So there was a debate about Gyokuro becoming the head of the family or if Aqua would. The two battled and whoever won also claimed the title of the next head of the family. Aqua won but turned down becoming the next head and allowed Gyokuro to remain heir to my thrown."

Everyone's mouth dropped for not a single one of them realized that Aqua was that strong.

"Well Tsukune Aono shall we begin?"

Tsukune sheepishly shook his head yes as he took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance. The two stared off until a leaf touched the barrier and was fried, the two took this as the mark to begin, so Tsukune instantly focused his yokai into the hand he was holding the box with which caused the box to instantly be shattered which reviled a long sword sheath.

"Hmph so your choice of weapon is a long sword, I see you favor offense." Issa stated as he and Tsukune charged each other. Being Issa was taller he came down with a punch from above. Tsukune raised his sword up and blocked the ferocious attack with the hilt of the sheath. As soon as the two connected Issa seemed to have vanished being he moved so fast to where he was behind tsukune. Issa took this moment to attack Tsukune from behind, but was quickly caught off guard when a blade came out from the bottom of the sheath. Issa effortlessly dodged this attack and took a step back and looked at his opponent and realized what had just happened. What Tsukune had in the sheath was not a long sword but a pair of dual kodachie's in one sheath.

(Authors note a kodachie is short sword that is in-between a katana and a dagger. Being that they are small and light weight they are extremely fast and good for defense but lack in the offense department.)

Tsukune then focused his yokai into his arms and formed the tounfas of light.

"I see you actually favor defense. While holding the swords facing forward you have a solid defense from frontal assaults, and with the tonfas of light facing the rear you have a good defense from attacks from behind and from the side. An all-around solid defense."

Issa then raised his arm and shot a blast of Yakai at his opponent. Tsukune instantly raised up his tonfa and managed to block the attack although it caused him to be sent flying back a little. The impact caused a small cloud of dust to rise around Tsukune and when it cleared Tsukune had a clear view of the grin on Issa's face as he said. "But let's see how long it lasts."

The two continued to attack and evade each other. Neither one had landed any real blows in this fight but it was obvious to their friends that Issa far outclassed Tsukune by the fact of he wasn't tired at all were Tsukune was and it looked as if he wasn't even trying.

Yukari poked Kurumu in the side and asked "Hey didn't Gin say he wanted to see this? Where is he? And how is he supposed to see if he can't get in the barrier."

"Don't worry for even if he can't get in he can still see in, and he will be here soon he is just a little preoccupied at the moment." The headmaster told her.

Kurumu just scuffed and mumbled "Yeah probably occupied taking pictures of girls."

MEANWHILE AT THE KARATE CLUB

Gin was walking swiftly as he approached the building that the karate club used to practice for he had urgent business to discus with the group's captain. He slid open the door to see many people in karate uniforms practicing martial arts and in the center of it all stood the man he was looking for.

"Haiji, I need to talk to you alone now."

The karate clubs captain stopped what he was doing and looked over at his old friend who just entered the building with a confused look on his face.

"Why? If you have something to tell me you can tell me in front of my friends can't you?"

Gin then shot Haiji a glare that would intimidate even a vampire as he said in a slow stern voice.  
"Haiji, this is about them."

Haiji's facial expression instantly dropped as he looked at Gin dumbfounded.

"You don't…. You don't mean those bastards do you!?"

"Yes, I do. It's as you fear it's about those three; Takeru, Soujiro, and Jiro."

Haiji's face instantly turned back to being as serious as he was before as he turned around and yelled at his students.

"Alright hurry up and get the hell out! Go take a water break and after you drank go run some laps! Let's go people move it!"

Within a few moments the entire room was empty other than Haiji and gin. Haiji walked over and grabbed his water bottle and took a quick drink before he turned and meet gazes with Gin.

"Tell me, Gin, what the hell is happening?"

"Listen I have somewhere I haft to be so I'll make this quick."

"Stop bs en me Gin we both know that you're a werewolf and a fast one at that and if you wanted to you could get from here to anywhere in the barrier within a few moments."

Gin chuckled slightly as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at his friend.

"It's the absolute worst case scenario possible. It's like we feared the three of them have returned. Takeru, Soujiro, and Jiro are back and we both know what their after. I've already informed the Head Master. What I need to know is… will you help me? We barely made it out last time alive… the only difference this time is… we don't have them on our side instead we have them….. The newspaper club."

Haiji just grinned as he leaned back against the wall.

"You're damn right I'll help! I'll be damned to hell before I let those bastards come back and do what they want."

Gin grinned as he began to walk away.

"Don't worry about step one just go to step two. I've already been keeping them busy and making sure they haven't found out yet. Well see ya I'm off to go make sure that no one dies right before the big show."

Meanwhile at the cliff

Everyone watched their friend as the battle continued fiercely. It was obvious who had the upper hand, because while Tsukune had bruises all over his body and was bleeding from numerous places, Issa wasn't even breathing heavy. Tsukune looked up and glared at Issa as he thought desperately of a way to win this, and that's when it finally hit him.

"Hey, Issa you know what!? You're pretty full of yourself aren't you?"

"Your head is so full of hot air! You think you can control every aspect of your daughters lives and everyone else just because you have power don't you!?"

Tsukune's rants continued thus making Issa more and more pissed at Tsukune each and every time he opened his mouth. Tsukune's fellow newspaper club members watched in horror and started to figure that Tsukune had lost his mind.

"You little brat! You dare to insult me!? I'm an ancient being who has been alive for hundreds of years and you are just a little brat who hasn't even been alive for twenty!"

The aura around Issa grew slightly fiercer and his glare become even more piercing. His words shot through everyone like a cannon as he spoke.

"I think it's time I end this and teach you to know your place!"

Issa then formed in his palm a huge amount of yokai and released it all in a blast aimed directly for Tsukune. Tsukune took a deep breath and exhaled and began to make his move.

"It's now or never!"

Tsukune then put his forearms together and caused the tonfas of light to merge together, and when the blast struck him, by focusing more yokai into his arms he was able to reflect the blast back at Issa! When the enormous blast hit Issa an explosion was heard and a cloud of dust appeared. Everyone watched the cloud intensely, waiting to see what had become of Issa. Kokoa was feeling a mix of emotions. She didn't know if to be hopeful that her father actually received an injury and Tsukune would have proven his worth. Or to worry and hope her father was ok. Soon all guesses were answered when the cloud disappeared, leaving Issa to stand in its place. He hadn't received any serious wounds but for the first time in the entire battle Tsukune had managed to inflect injury upon him.

"I see, your plan was to infuriate me to the point to where I would decide to finish this in one blow and you would take that opportunity to unleash your power to reflect my attack back at me. I'm guessing you didn't do this before for it takes a lot of your energy and you wanted to take me by the element of surprise and hope to end me with one of my own strong attacks. Am I correct? If so I must admit that, that was a cleaver plan." Issa stated when standing there boldly while looking down at Tsukune.

"Yeah, that's exactly right." Tsukune replied while kneeling on the ground out of exhaustion.

Issa approached him and kicked him which sent him flying backwards. As soon as Tsukune landed he was kicked again and again. This process continued numerous times until Tsukune stopped moving. He just laid there emotionless and eyes closed. His body was completely racked with pain from his head down to his toes. The loud booming words that were being said right beside him he could barely hear.

"You pitiful x human scum! You dare think someone as pitiful as you can be with my daughter? Do you think I would hand over my thrown to the likes of you!? I don't see how someone like you could defeat my ex-wife in a million years!"

All of this made Tsukune want to get up and show him he had worth but he just couldn't. Then faint words that were barley even audible by the people who stood close to the speaker of them hit his ears and caused him to open his eyes.

"Tsukune,….Please."

These words were spoken by Kokoa and they were the only words he needed right now.

Issa had begun to walk away while saying.

"You will never have the right to be with any of my daughters."

!BOOOOOM!  
Him and everyone else instantly turned and looked at Tsukune in bewilderment. A huge purple light was coming from him, the rocks around him were starting to crack, his aura frightening and could intimidate even vampires. They looked at him as he now had two wings coming out from behind him; his fangs grew longer and sharper. His muscles grew larger, his hair grew longer. It was now down to his waist and had reddish orange highlights along with silver ones do to Kokoa and Moka's blood that flowed throughout his body. And his eyes, they now glowed the blood lust color that was the trademark for all vampires. This was Tsukune's true vampire form. He leaned his head over to the left and cranked his neck, then to the right before his glare became fixed on Issa. Then in a monstrous voice he stated to Issa.

"If fighting you seriously is what it takes to be with Kokoa…. Then so be it."

Issa chuckled as he grinned and replied.

"Hm so this is your true power. Come let me see how strong you truly are."

Then with a loud snap of his fingers Issa had also transformed into his vampire form. The mere intimidating aura rising from the two shoved anyone who was not at S class level back for a moment. The ground shook and cracked around them as they prepared for round two of this battle. Everyone was at a loss for words as their mouths hung open. Mizore's lollipop fell out of her mouth, and she was the only one to talk when she said.

"Oh shit!... Shit just got real."

CHAPTER 3 – WORTH THE END

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it. Now I have received a couple of p.m.'s asking how long this story was going to be and when the lemon would start. So the answers are, the first lemon will be in the next chapter. And as for how long this fic will be, I haven't decided yet. It will be fairly long but I haven't decided if I want to end this fic at one point and if it gets popular enough I would make a sequel for it or if I want to do it all together. Either way this fic will be at least 15 chapters long so I hope you all enjoy! And like always all reviews/ p.m's are highly appreciated! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Begining

Hello everyone I would like to say thank you so much for all the feedback from everyone! Also this chapter I would say is very important both to the story for as I mentioned in the last chapter Tsukune and Kokoa take a big step in their relationship and to me as the author. This chapter is important to me for it makes this story my longest one in amount of chapters. It is my most popular by far in number of followers and this story is only two reviews away from being my most popular story in number of reviews as well. (Cough, cough hint, hint I'm not saying there has be two more reviews before I make the next chapter but I would get loads more of encouragement if this story can get to 14 reviews with this chapter)

Disclaimer I own nothing for Rosario vampire or anything else mentioned in this fic.

CHAPTER FOUR- THE BEGINNING

Tsukune and Issa stood there in their monster forms staring at each other. Every second that past was like a minute and every minute like an hour to all the girls as they watched as the two men stared at each other with a blank stare for a moment, then at the sound of a cracking stick the fight began. Tsukune dashed forward at a speed that surprised even Issa which allowed Tsukune to catch him off guard. Tsukune dealt a powerful uppercut to Issa's stomach which lifted him off of his feat. Tsukune used his other hand to smash him into the ground and then pick him up again and throw him into the air. Tsukune then jumped up to where he was above

Issa and shot him with a massive blast of Yokai. The blast had sent Issa crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust. Tsukune landed effortlessly as he turned to look as his opponent as he said.

"I see, I have taken you to lightly it seems; now how about we continue."

Tsukune and Issa then charged each other once again. This time it seemed Issa had the upper hand, and then Tsukune. They kept going back and forth and each and every time their fist struck each other a huge shockwave appeared. Aqua stood there with a slight grin on her face as she turned to her two younger sisters and asked.

"Moka, Kokoa, It's been a long time hasn't it? Since we have seen someone fight with father this way hasn't it?"

Kokoa and her older sister quickly shook their heads for it truly had been a long time since they watched anyone fight their father and make him fight this seriously.

The two men on the battle field stood a little ways apart from each other as they each tried to catch their breath. Then they both let out a mighty yell and unleashed a large blast of yokai towards each other. The two blast clashed and neither one of them were giving in, until a large explosion occurred leaving a cloud of smoke that no one could see through. When the smoke cleared the two still stood there out of breath as they glared at each other. Issa was the first to speak when he called out to his opponent in a booming voice that everyone heard as clear as day.

"You have done better than expected, Mr. Aono, but this is where we end our little battle."

"About time." Was Tsukune's only remark as the two again prepared yokai in their hands and charged each other. The two had most of their yokai in their hands which was obvious do to the huge amount of light and energy radiating off of their hands. This really would be the finishing blow, and when their energy collided a huge explosion occurred which caused an earthquake and a huge blinding light. Kokoa and her friends had no choice but to duck down and cover their eyes. When they turned back to look at the outcome their mouths dropped and they were left in bewilderment. For there stood Aqua in between the two using the dimensional sword on each arm and blocked the two attacks from colliding with each other. Her face had lost all expression of joy as she turned her gaze towards her father as she began to speak.

"Father, don't you think you have gone on with this long enough. We both know that you planned to at least accept him to go with the dance with Kokoa before we even arrived here do to my testimony. Plus if you two were to continue for much longer or if you were to use any more of your power you would kill him."

Issa and Tsukune instantly stopped their attacks and returned to their human form. After returning Tsukune instantly fell to his knees out of exhaustion and closed his eyes.

Kokoa and the other girls wasted no time in running up their friend to make sure he was alright. The first two to get there was Moka and Kokoa who picked him up and looked at him with concerned looks on their faces. Tsukune sheepishly opened his eyes and looked at his love in the eyes. "Ko… Kokoa.."

"What, Tsukune?"

A grin appeared on his face as he looked at her and said. "Your parents make for a hell of a pair of in laws." Everyone burst into a fit of laughter but was silenced when they heard Issa's booming voice call out.

"Tsukune Aono, I hereby give you permission to take my daughters hand to that dance tonight, however that does not mean I am giving you her hand permanently. You will do well to remember that."

Then with a flip of the cape Issa turned around and walked a few feet before he stopped and said.

"Moka, I watched your fight earlier with Kokoa, and I want to know did you?"

Everyone turned and looked at Moka who grinned and wiped a few strands of her silver hair out of her face before she stated.

"No, father, I fought my best and Kokoa beat me fair and square."

"I see." Without saying another word he turned and looked at the schools head master and asked him one question. "Am I correct?" The head master shook his head yes. Issa then began to twirl a piece of his hair around his finger before he started to walk away as he said.

"Aono, Aqua, fallow me I have something important that I need to discuss with you two alone."

Issa then began to walk away with Aqua fallowing behind him. Tsukune looked as his friends at then he looked into his loves eyes who had a concerned look on her face. Just by looking at her he knew exactly what she was asking him.

"I'll be fine, Kokoa." He then reached up and pulled his love into his embrace and gave her a tight hug. After letting go he quickly stood up and fallowed Issa and Aqua. They walked for at least ten minutes until they were completely alone and Issa stopped and began to speak.

"Mr. Aono, how much do you know about the monster world?"

"I know the basics I guess but not that much."

"I see….. So I assume you do not know of the five great rulers?"

"No sir I don't." Tsukune said this with confusion in his voice as he looked at Issa with a confused look.

"As you know vampires are considered to be the strongest of the monsters then followed by werewolves correct?" Tsukune nodded his head yes before Issa continued.

"After werewolves the next in the ladder is the demon fire fox, then crow tengu like your friend haiji, and then fifth is the siren. Each one of these monsters has clans or packs or family's as you could say and the strongest of each one is considered the head of that family, ordinarily at least. Then the strongest family and its head out of every one of that monster is considered to be the overall ruler for everyone of that monster. It is that way with every monster, but when it comes to the top five strongest monster species whoever is the leader for one of the five species is considered to be one of the five great rulers. For example Shuzen is the strongest vampire family and I am considered to be the number one of all the great five leaders."

Tsukune was just getting more confused as he listened to Issa's explanation.

"Sir, I thank you for the explanation, but can I ask why are you telling me this?"

"As Aqua already knows…. A war is coming Mr. Aono, a war that deals heavily on these five great leaders. I don't know what the outcome shall be but I hope for the best, but if what I fear happens I might not come out of this alive. So I made an announcement saying that whoever is the strongest out of all the men my daughters choose to marry will take over my position. That's why I needed to test you. I needed to test and see if you could defend my position one day and if you could be of help to us in the war. Now leave, go to the dance with Kokoa and don't worry about what I have told you, but return here tomorrow at nine am."

Tsukune sheepishly shook his head yes as turned around to walk away before he stopped when he noticed a strange light around him. Then after the light had faded all of his wounds were healed.

"I have healed your injuries from our earlier battle, oh Aqua, you should also go to the dance with him and enjoy yourself for once."

"Yes father I will." Was Aqua's reply

Tsukune, and Aqua then turned around to head back to where they left their friends and then return to the school. When they arrived they were surprised to see that the only one who awaited them was Moka who was leaning up against a tree.

"Hey Moka where is everyone else?" Tsukune asked.

Moka stood up and crossed her arms as she looked at Tsukune with a grin on her face.

"They all went back to the academy being we didn't know how long you two would take….. Tsukune I'm glad that you have finally chosen but there is something I haft to tell you about choosing her though."

Aqua and Moka looked at each other and silently agreed as they turned back to Tsukune and said in unison.

"If you ever hurt our little sister we will kick your ass from here to kingdom come."

"Yes mams!" Tsukune was now scared as hell for a moment but he quickly released and looked at them with a calm face and said.

"You guys don't ever haft to worry about that I'll never hurt Kokoa… I promise."

Moka reached up and gave Tsukune a kiss on the cheek as she told him.  
"I know, but I still had to worn you."

Moka and Aqua turned around and started to walk away but Tsukune stood still for there was one question he had to ask Moka and he wanted the truth.

"Moka… I need to know in your fight with Kokoa.. did you let her win?"

A grin came across the vampires face as she told him the truth.

"At the end when we clashed… yes at the last moment I held back otherwise I would have won. And also I stayed down at the end when I could have continued where as she couldn't. Besides she needed to win it was beater this way for her to start her new life with the one she loves with confidence in herself."

Without another word being said she turned around and put her rosary back on and the outer version of her and Aqua walked all the way back to the school and prepared for the dance starting this evening. They all prepared and completely forgot class for the entire day. Finally the time was approaching for them to head to the dance. Tsukune walked to the girls dorm and then to Kokoa's room and knocked sheepishly. He waited as he heard some scurrying coming from the inside of the room until the door finally opened. When he saw Kokoa standing there his mouth dropped in amazement as he saw Kokoa standing there in a beautiful white dress, her red hair freely flowing down past her shoulders, and she wore white high heels.

"Wow, Kokoa, you look amazing!"

Tsukune's kind words made Kokoa slightly blush as she gave her thanks, Tsukune was dressed in a basic suit being that's all he had. Tsukune then stepped back and offered his date his arm which she quickly took after she closed her door. The two then walked to the dance together while holding each other's hand. When they got to the dance they saw that the entire school was already practically there. Lights were flashing music was blaring and everyone was having a good time. They walked in and grabbed some drinks and looked around to see all of their friends. Moka and the other girls had to find a new date last minute which wasn't hard for any of them (Other than Yukari). Each and everyone one of them were either dancing or talking with their date, and that's when they turned to see Gin and Haiji dancing like complete idiots over in the corner. Tsukune and Kokoa laughed as they decided that they would also join everyone on the dance floor.

"Omg! I love this song!" Kokoa yelled as the song Riot girl by good Charlette started playing.

"I love it to! It's one of my favorites!" Tsukune replied.

"Shes got tattoos and piercings. She likes minor threat, she likes social distortion. My girls a hot girl a hood rider who needs an attitude adjustment. Christina, wouldn't want to meet her, she hates you Britney so you'd better run for cover. My girls a hot girl and she's angry at the world. Emergency, call 911 she's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, fbi she wants a riot, she wants a riot! And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly, but that's ok. Because I know that my baby would do anything for me. YEAH! Christina, wouldn't want to meet her, she hates you Britney so you'd better run for cover. My girls a hot girl a riot girl and she's taken on the world. I said Emergency, call 911 she's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, fbi she wants a riot, she wants a riot! (Guitar solo) Don't you know that all really want is you…. Don't you know that all I really want is you! Emergency, call 911 she's pissed off at everyone. Police rescue, fbi she wants a riot, she wants a riot!"

After dancing to the song a slow song came up next so the two started to get closer until they were once again in each other's embrace. They looked passionately into each other's eyes and didn't even realize that their faces where getting closer and closer together until they could feel each other's breath on their face. Tsukune leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss passionately for a few moments before stopping for air.

"Hey, Tsukune after the dance do you want to come to my room for a bit?"

"Sure I would enjoy that very much."

Tsukune looked at Kokoa and chuckled a little bit which raised curiosity in Kokoa.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's nothing… I just realized that you… your my riot girl."

Kokoa blushed as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You got that right."

They continued to dance together for the rest of the evening while being completely oblivious to the danger that awaited them just outside.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE

A man with long orange hair who was in an orange suit stood on a cliff overlooking the dance as he grinned. His gaze was interrupted when he heard the rustling of leaves from behind him. He turned and looked at two familiar faces that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Agh it's nice to see you again my old friends, Morioka Ginei, and Miyamoto Haiji."

"Wish we could say the same about you basturd! Orange mist." Gin snorted.

The man that Gin had just referred to as the orange mist turned around and continued to look at the building in a cold stare as he said in a cool calm voice.

"I assume you came to try and stop me. Do you honestly think that the two of you can defeat me when he failed last time?"

"We sure as hell will try!" Haiji yelled back.

All three men then started to get into a fighting position until they heard a calm yet serious feminine voice call out from the shadows.

"Granted I know that you are strong Orange Mist but do you really think that you have the power to defeat me? Let alone all three of us?"

The orange mist raised an eyebrow in surprise as he turned to see none other than the oldest of the Shuzen sisters.

"I see it's you the one known as The Black Devil. A vampire of immense power, and said to be the only vampire who is able to force the great Issa shuzen to fight at max power… You are the infamous Aqua Shuzen."

"Ku, ku, ku so you have heard of me."

Aqua then stepped forward with a grin on her face that could intimidate even a vampire. The orange mist just shrugged.

"I admit I probably don't stand a chance against all the three of you. If it would have been just you black devil or just the other two then I would but with the three of you ill haft to say good day for now."

With that the orange mist should why he had earned that nickname as he disappeared into a cloud of orange mist. Gin and Haiji breathed a sigh of relief as they turned and looked at Aqua.

"Thanks for the help." Gin and Haiji told Aqua in unison. Aqua's cold gaze appeared towards the two as they stopped and listened as she began to talk coldly.

"Let's get one thing straight. I didn't show up here to help you, I came here for my sisters. Granted you two would have held him off but a large commotion would have started and the dance would have been cancelled and that would make my two precious sisters sad."

BACK AT THE DANCE

The dance was reaching its end around 11:30 And Tsukune and Kokoa still danced with each other passionately.

"So Kokoa the dance is about to end do you want to head back now for that way we don't get caught in the crowd as they all try and leave?"

"Sure." Kokoa nodded her head as they then turned around and started to walk back to her room. The two continued to walk together hand in hand all the way to her room. The two walked in and Tsukune looked around the room and noticed that her room was surprisingly pretty clean. His glances all turned back towards Kokoa as her arms wrapped around him and her lips meet his own. He returned the passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her. They walked backwards until Kokoa tripped and fell backwards onto her bed and after the passionate kiss ended Kokoa leaned back and looked at her love in the eyes.

"So are we going to do this or what?"

Tsukune was getting more and more nervous as he looked at her.

"But, Kokoa, what if you get pregnant?" Kokoa gave a scuffed look at Tsukune as she told him.

"You're pretty stupid about vampires huh? Vampires are extremely hard to get pregnant the first time, but after you get pregnant the first time they are as easy to get pregnant as a regular human. My parents fucked every night for 130 years before my mother got pregnant with Kahula."

"Then I guess I don't haft to worry about it then."

Tsukune then began to kiss her neck as he reached behind her back and unzipped her dress and slowly slid it down, Kokoa was now left in her panties and bra. Tsukune took off his jacket and top and pants until he was left in his boxers. Tsukune continued to passionately kiss her down her neck and then continued to get lower until her breast. He reached behind her and undid her bra and let it fall down beside her. He began to massage and suck on her tits. When his tong meet her nipple she shot up out of surprise. The feeling that entered her was great and she loved it. After a few minutes Kokoa pulled Tsukune up and gave him a kiss before she flipped them around and pulled down his boxers to revile his hard 9 in cock that was at least 2 in thick. She began to wrap her fingers around his shaft as she began to kuu.

"My, my I have barley even touched you and your already this hard."

She then began to completely wrap her hand around him and began to move her hand up and down. Tsukune soon began to moan as pleasure began to flow through his body. Kokoa got a devilish grin on her face as she lowered her head down and began to lick his head. Tsukune continued to moan as Kokoa continued to put more and more of him into her mouth. Then finally Tsukune yelled out the words that Kokoa was waiting to hear.

"Kokoa, I'm coming!"

Tsukune then had a violent orgasm and came into Kokoa's mouth. She swallowed every last drop before she looked back up at her love. They again flipped positions as Tsukune quickly pulled off her panties to reveal her clean shaven pussy. Tsukune lightly put his hand over her opening which caused her to moan.

"Tsukune, please take me! Make me yours! Please become my first!" Kokoa practically yelled this which caused Tsukune to grin. So without farther waiting Tsukune slowly entered her which sent surges of pain and pleasure to enter throughout Kokoa's small body. Tsukune continued to slowly start going back and forth until the pain subsided for Kokoa and he began to move faster and faster. Soon they both started to buck their hips at full speed in rhythm. Sweat began to form on both of their bodies as they began to pant harder and harder until they could hardly control their moans. Then they both couldn't control themselves as they both came at the same time. Tsukune came inside her as both of their bodies shook violently from the orgasm. Tsukune slowly fell down beside Kokoa as they lay there side by side. They then wrapped each other in their embrace and looked passionately at each other.

"Tsukune thank you for being my first, can I ask, was I your first?"

"No….. your my second, Moka was my first."

Kokoa was slightly disappointed as she heard this but it was to be expected. Tsukune continued to try and hold Kokoa's small frame closer to him until he was sure that he couldn't get her any closer. Before long Kokoa had fallen asleep in Tsukune's arms, Tsukune smilled as he looked down at her. He was happy to hold her in his arms like this and he wished from the bottom of his heart that they could stay like this for forever, but he knew that in the morning they would haft to separate. Tsukune's thoughts travelled back to what Issa had said earlier and he knew that he and Kokoa would soon be caught up in something huge, but until then he would cherish every moment he had with Kokoa. Without even resizing it he soon fell off to sleep.

CHAPTER 4 – THE BEGINNING, THE END

So what did you think of chapter 4? I hope you enjoyed it! Well either way please let me know what you think in a p.m or review! Well until next time! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 War

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for the long wait until the update but I took a two week vacation so I wasn't able to wright at all! But anyway I am so happy for this is now my most popular fic on this site in every aspect! Just one thing I want to say though! If you have not figured it out I am having the characters in this fic ooc (out of character) on purpose. I thought I had made that clear but if not I apologize deeply for not doing so. Now on to the fic!

HIS CHOICE CHAPTER 5

A ray of light shot through the curtains and landed on the young man's face, causing him to crunch an eyebrow. Tsukune slowly began to open his eye and look around the room, it seemed really bright but after a few moments he got used to it and opened his other eye. He looked around the room for a quick second before looking back down at the bed and seeing Kokoa still sleeping beside him, she laid there naked under a sheet while using his arm as a pillow.

Tsukune bent down and planted a soft kiss on her neck and smiled as he watched her squirm a little in her sleep at his touch. Tsukune looked up and turned to face the clock which read 7:30. He looked back down at his love and wished he could just lay here and watch her sleep forever, but he knew that he couldn't and that he should probably get up and get ready to go see her father. He then stood up and grabbed his clothes and headed over to her bathroom. He figured that she wouldn't mind if he barrowed her bath and used some of her neutralizing herbs for that way he could take a quick bath.

After getting a bath and putting some clothes on he was ready to leave. He looked over and saw that Kokoa was still asleep. He was now standing over her and he decided that he should probably let her sleep. So he bent down and moved a piece of her hair out of her face as he planted another soft kiss on her forehead and stood up and began to leave. It was now only a few minutes after 8 being Tsukune hurried to get ready for he didn't want to be late.

He slowly started to walk down the empty halls of the female dorms. After a few minutes he started to walk faster and faster until he was practically running! He was running for he started to feel rather un easy about walking alone in female dorm and he also thought….. what if one of the girls see me?! Thankfully, for him, it didn't take him long to get out of their and soon he was off to go meet Issa. Ordinarily you could hear plenty of kids talking and going to and from class at this point of the morning but being that there was no school today most people where either still sleeping or they went back home for the weekend. The path he walked was dead silent other than the occasional bat here and there. To the average human it would be rather nerve racking but not to him, but then again you can no longer consider him average….. Or human. As he walked he began to think back to all of the countless things that have happened to him in the past two years. He couldn't even begin to count all of the fights he has been in or how many times he had nearly died, but he would never change a thing though. For these last two years gave him two very important things. And those where true friends and memories…. Important, precious friends and memories. As he walked two particular memories came to find. The time he meet Moka, and the time he meet Kokoa. They stuck out for it was on this road that he meet them. It was just up ahead a little ways where Moka crashed in to him on her bike and at the other end by the school was where Kokoa had saved him from the headmasters pet.

It wasn't long before Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts for he had arrived at the place he was told to meet Issa. Tsukune pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch and found out that it was a little after 8:30. He stood and waited for about 15 Minutes before he saw Issa approaching him in the distance. Before Tsukune knew it Issa was standing in front of him while twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Tsukune Aono… are you prepared for what I am about to tell you?"

"YES SIR!"

Meanwhile back at the dorms

"SON OF A BITCH!" !SMASH!

Kokoa was now awake and standing naked in the middle of her room with her arms crossed. Right now she was very pissed off at the fact that Tsukune had just up and left her to go talk to her father. Boy was he going to get it now! She looked around and found some clothes and being she didn't have time to take a bath just sprayed some perfume on herself and stormed out her door. She rushed out the dorms and began to run down the path.

She was stopped though when she turned and saw that 3 big men where surrounding a little boy and where yelling at him while beating him. The little boy looked no older than 7 at max and the fact that three men where ganging up on him, now that just pissed her off.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THREE THINK YOUR DOING!" Kokoa yelled at them.

This quickly caught all of their attentions as they stopped and turned and glared at her.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" the one man who seemed to be the leader yelled back.

"Three big muscle bound men ganging up on a little kid is pathetic! Don't you have any shame!? If you three don't leave him alone you losers are in trouble!"

The men were thrown in a fit of laughter as they looked at Kokoa and her tiny frame.

"And who is going to stop us!? You!? Your just a spoiled little bitch you know that!? How in the hell do you think you can stop us!? We are all A class monsters!?"

"A little bitch huh? Man you guys have no idea who you're talking to and you guys really are losers if you're bragging about being A class."

"That's it!"

The three monsters than transformed and charged her. She jumped and dodged the attack of the first man and kicked him in the head while she yelled "KNOW!"

Kokoa then blocked the second man's attack and punched him in the gut and yelled "YOUR"

Then the leader went to punch Kokoa but she effortlessly grabbed his fist and then sent him flying with a kick to the balls while yelling. "PLACE BITCH!"

All three of the men stood in a pile and stared at her as she began to say.

"You three are no match for me! An S class vampire."

All three of their mouths dropped as they turned around and ran away as fast as possible! Kokoa then turned around and ran up to the little boy who was standing there in a daze. He was really short do to his age. He had bright blond hair with blue eyes. He was dressed in very nice clothes, but they were stained with blood for the kid had multiple bruises and cuts on him.

"Hey are you ok? Why were those three attacking you?" Kokoa asked

She stood there looking at him but what happened next shock her as the little boy launched at her. No not to attack but he launched his arms around her and gave her a tight hug as he buried his face into her while letting out a river of tears.

"Thank you so much! They where so mean to me! I thought I was a goner! Thank you so much for saving me."

Kokoa bent down and wrapped her arms around him and began to comfort him until his tears where dried.

"So why were they attacking you?" Kokoa asked.

"I….I….. I don't know they just randomly came up to me and started hitting me." The littleboy replied

"I'm sorry to hear that… Listen we need to get you to the school nurse ok?"

The boy shook his head and began to fallow Kokoa to the nurse of the school. Granted she might miss the talk between Tsukune and her father but Kokoa knew that this was more important. They began to walk and Kokoa was shocked when the little boy ran up beside her and asked. "Um… May I please hold your hand? I'm still a little scared but I know I won't be If you hold my hand."

A deep bright red blush came across Kokoa's face as she looked to make sure no one was watching before she offered her hand. The two continued to walk for a little bit before Kokoa asked.

"So kid what's your name? Mine is Kokoa."

"Kotaro is my name fun is my game!"

The two continued to walk until they arrived at the school nurses office. They walked in and Kotaro was being checked by the school nurse.

"Hey kotaro I have somewhere I haft to be for a little bit but I will come back after to check on you ok?" Kokoa asked.

Kotaro shook his head yes. Kokoa then zoomed out the door and ran all the way to her father and Tsukune.

Back at the meeting place

Tsukune looked directly into Issa's eyes as he listened intently and hung onto every word that Issa said.

"Long ago back over 500 years ago a great war took place in the monster realm. Monsters of almost every species battled until only 5 where left and those five later became known as the five strongest. The war eventually threatened to destroy the entire world."

Issa stopped speaking here and looked directly at Tsukune as he asked.

"Do you believe in demons?"  
Tsukune sheepishly shook his head yes as he continued to listen to the explanation.

"That is good for they are very real! Each of the five great leaders can someone one demon and when that demon is called they give the summoner a new form and great power. The five great leaders continued to battle using the help of the demons until one day a new demon appeared. He was the strongest demon there was and there was only one way to stop it. All five of the great leaders combined there power to defeat the demon. In the end they ended up sealing him away with very pacific requirements to unseal him. From that day only two of those great leaders are still alive and they are myself and zeldon the leader of Werewolves."

Tsukune stood there with a blank expression on his face as he stood and listened to Issa.

"Um sir if you don't mind my asking… why are you telling me this?" Tsukune asked.

"Because it is important foolish child!"

Tsukune took a step back and made a mental note to not ask questions like that.

"Now five hundred years later… the third great leader…. The leader of the fire foxes wants to start another war. This time he wants to involve everyone like in the last Great War. He planes to take over my possession as number one and with that authority eventually take over the monster world, and to do so he planes to awaken the demon which we sealed away. And if he does millions of both human and monster lives shall be taken."

Tsukune felt as if he had just been hit with a sledgehammer across the face, even harder than when Kokoa has done it. He stood dumbstruck as Issa said the final words to his speech.

"Mr. Aono, this is the battle we wish for you to help us with. The fire foxes have countless numbers on their side and I have tried talking them down numerous times but there is no helping it, we must stop him before he unleashes the seal otherwise it will be war. Will you help us?"

Without a moment's hesitation Tsukune stood up straight and yelled.

"of course I will! Even if it's only me taking on every one of them I won't back down!"

Suddenly a feminine voice could be heard as she said.

"Hey don't think you will be going out there without your little snow bunny."

They both turned to a tree and saw Mizore standing there.

"Yeah! What that snow skank said! No way you're going without me!"

"And us!"

Everyone then turned and saw Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, Ruby, and the headmaster all standing there. Tsukune began to smile as he saw everyone until he felt someone poking him on the back of the shoulder. He turned around and was shocked as he felt a warm pair of familiar lips land on his own. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss and after pulling back he looked into Kokoa's eyes as she said.

"You should have woken me up, and there is no way I'm letting my Tsukune fight alone."

Tsukune instantly whipped his head around to Issa as he just realized that he had just kissed his daughter in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief though when he saw that Issa had turned a blind eye. Their attention was then caught when they heard yet again another familiar feminine voice say.

"And you would all be fools if you thought that I would let my Moka fight out there alone."

They then turned to see Aqua standing there behind everyone. Tsukune smiled as he reached up and placed his hands on Kokoa's shoulders and looked into her eyese and said.

"Thank you, kokoa." He then turned and looked at all of his friends and continued to say.

"Thank you everyone! It's all of your support that gives me hope."

Everyone smiled as they looked at their friend but their attention transferred to Issa when he started talking to Tsukune.

"Mr. Aono, I would like to train with you in order to improve your skills for when it is time you will be ready, but the training is very dangerous and you might die. Are you willing to accept my offer?"

Without a seconds hesitation Tsukune jumped at the opportunity and said yes earning him a scolding from Issa.

"Then based off your answer I retract my offer to help you."

Everyone stood there dumbfounded as they watch Issa turn around.

"But, sir, why?" Tsukune asked.

"Because I told you that your life would be in danger and yet you still said yes instantly with no thought about your life. If you continue to do that one day you shall die! Granted sometimes you get lucky and live but one day you will not. And if you fall you're not the one to pay the price. Your friends, your family, the ones you try to protect! They are the ones to get hurt! that is why I said no!"

Issa then continued to walk away but was stopped instantly in his tracks when Tsukune made a bold move. He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Issa stop!"  
Everyone stopped and looked at Tsukune as he stood there with a dead serious look on his face. Everyone was surprised that he just called him Issa and yelled at him. That was a very gutsy move being Issa could take it as him disrespecting him. Tsukune then began to say.

"By watching your eyes when you spoke and listing to the tone in your voice as you spoke I can tell why you are truly fighting this war, and it's not to protect all of those people! But one thing I haft to tell you is….. Is I to also have things to protect, precious things I value more than my life! And those things are the people standing beside me! My friends! When I first came here and even now they are constantly putting their lives on the line for me and if I can't do the same for them I would be worse than scum! So even if it would cost me my life I would gladly die for them! And also…. I won't allow myself to fall so easily for if I die…. Exactly what you said would happen… that's why I said yes instantly."

Issa grinned as he then again turned around and called out to Tsukune.

"I see, I guess I was wrong about you then… In one week exactly meet me in the headmasters office at noon and we shall begin."

Issa then began to walk away leaving everyone with smiles on their faces. Tsukune and Kokoa exchanged a quick hug and a kiss before they were once again interrupted.

"Not to rain on your parade but we would recommend most of you not joining."

They all turned around with surprised looks on their faces as they for some reason saw Gin and Haiji standing there.

"And why and the hell shouldn't we!?" Kurumu asked.

Gin looked at her and then everyone as he began to tell his story.

"Because a few years ago the same thing happened only it was haiji and I standing in Tsukune's shoes. We were only able to prevent the war not stop it and it was extremely dangerous both of us almost died and we would have if it wasn't for a miracle that wont happen again!... And we can't bear the thought of our only friends dying."

Everyone was dumbfounded and watched as Gin then went up to Kurumu and picked up her hand as Haiji did the same but only to Kokoa amd then they both said at the same time.

"Especially you."

Everyone stood there as they all felt as if they were just smacked across the face as they stood and looked at the two. Tsukune had a very worried and concerned look on his face as he stared at Kokoa. He was petrified at the thought of losing her or any of his friends. Granted he knew the danger for himself but it didn't really hit home to Tsukune how much danger his friends would be in until Gin said something…. So now a new question arose in his mind….. Should he ask them to stay behind?

His Choice chapter 5 the end

So what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it but I would greatly appreciate any criticism in a review! So please review and tell me your opinions! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 History

Hello everyone I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed the last chapter, and I also hope that you enjoy this chapter. Well either way I would really appreciate it if you could continue to give me feedback on this fic! Tell me you love it or tell me you hate it just please say why for that way I could continue to improve. Now on to the Fic!

Disclaimer I do not own Rosario Vampire or anything else that I mention throughout the series.

CHAPTER 6, HISTORY

Everyone stood there in a daze as they stared at Gin and Haiji. Multiple questions floated throughout everyone's heads, but the two biggest questions where. 1 what do they mean they once stood in Tsukune's shoes, and 2 why especially Kurumu and Kokoa? Did they have feelings for them? Everyone was confused right now. The first to say anything was Tsukune for he was the first to come out of shock.

"Gin, could you please explain?" He asked  
Gin then slowly let out a deep sigh as he let go of Kurumu's hand and then walked to the center of the group. His head was bowed low and his hands where in his pockets as he began the much wanted explanation.

"I don't think you guys know this, but the head of the fire fox family… is the same family Kuyo is from."

At hearing this everyone let out a surprised gasp, except for Aqua and the headmaster of course, as they continued to listen to Gin.

"Also as you know vampires are on average the strongest monster species, but on one night a month in the human world but two in the monster world they are the second strongest next to us werewolf's. However, there is something else I don't think you know… there is also a brief period that vampires… are only the third strongest. And that is on the night of the red moon. Though it last briefly in the human world here in the monster world it last an entire night."

Everyone was still trying to figure out why Gin and Haiji where once in Tsukune's shoes and now he was telling them all of this? Why, what was the reason?

"On that night… The fire demon fox turn into the strongest and then being that it's also a full moon werewolves are second and then vampires are third. For some reason the red moon seams to give them a large amount of power."

"Gin this is all good informatio to know, but why are you telling us this?" Tsukune asked.

"Because, there are three conditions to unlocking that demon, 1 the unsealing ritual has to be done by one of the five leaders. 2 it has to be done on the night of the red moon while the moon is red. And third they must have blood and a piece of flesh from at least 1 child from every one of the five leaders… Now I think it's time I told you my story… Long ago back in my first year here at this high school Kuyo and his brothers also came here. Their father was and is the head of that family and he wished to revive the demon that was named kuruma and take over the entire world. I and Haij decided to take it upon ourselves and try and stop them. We knew that we were too week to stop them in a fight so we turned to the newspaper. We tried reveling the truth through the newspaper about what they were doing. But in the end they found out about us and tried to stop us. In the end they ended up killing all of our friend's right in front of me and took a small piece of my flesh and blood right out from my stomach. They almost succeeded in reviving Kuruma but somehow we managed to stop them… Now this time around they have flesh and blood from 4 of the five families and they will stop at nothing to get the last and revive him this time around."

Everyone was even more in a state of confusion at the moment. Outer Moka was the first to break the silence when she realized something about what Gin had said.

"Wait, Gin, if they took your blood does that mean…"

At this moment she was cut off by a quick and stern response by Gin.

"Yes, I am a child of one the five great leaders. My father's name is Zeldon Morioka and is the same Zeldon that fought against your father, Moka, 500 years ago."

Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap!

"My, my now wasn't that a wonderful story mister Morioka."

Instantly everyone snapped their head at the direction that sound was heard from and there they saw a man standing there clapping his hands. He was rather tall, about the height of gin, He had long orange hair and wore a dark blue over coat with black pants. His face was almost semi familiar, but what stuck out about him the most was his smile. He wore a smile but you couldn't feel any emotion radiating of from him it was like that smile shrouded every emotion you couldn't even feel any emotion from his yokai like you normally could. His voice was calm and smooth with a tint of happiness to it, but other than that you had no idea what he was thinking or what emotion he had. There was absolutely no hint of happiness, of anger, of concern, of fear, of joy, nothing. Gin and Haiji stood and glared at him and took a battle stance as Haiji warned everyone else.

"Be careful everyone, this man's name is Soujiro and he is the second eldest son of the royal fire fox family… He is Kuyo's older brother. He is crazy fast he is even faster than most werewolves. And when he disappears the only thing you see is a spot of orange mist where he was previously standing which is why he is called the orange mist."

Everyone then fallowed Haiji and Gin's lead and took a fighting stance.

"Ku, ku, ku you have nothing to fear. I admit I originally had come here to take the flesh and blood of you Haiji, but now that I see all of you are together I think it would be best if I retreat. For three of the shuzen daughters, the sons of the royal crow tenju and werewolves packs, 1 of the great dark lords and the few other people around might be a little too much for me to handle, so for now I shall say good day."

Then with a smile Soujiro vanished leaving a pile of orange mist were we once stood.

Everyone stood there silently exchanging glances as they thought about what to do. Then A gasp was heard from Kokoa as she exclaimed.

"Wait he came for Haiji's blood so that means Haiji is also a royal child?"

Haiji slowly shook his head yes and that's when a look of fear came across Kokoa's face.

"Wait!? Than that means they already have one from us shuzen sisters!? But how Aqua, Moka sama, and myself are here and safe so does that mean…."

"Yes they received some blood and flesh from Kahula, but don't be alarmed it was only a small bit and Kahula is completely fine and safe at home in the mansion." Aqua stated.

"Everyone it would be best if we head back to our dorms now before more enemies show up. And also I think it would be best if we all started training. It seems like I can't talk you girls out of helping Tsukune so the least you guys could do is train." Gin said.

Everyone agreed even though no one said anything. Gin walked off nonchalantly with Haiji first and everyone then soon began to fallow until only Tsukune and Kokoa where left. Tsukune turned and looked down at the one who held his heart and looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes for a moment. She was still looking off in the distance and didn't know he was staring at her. Then out of the middle of nowhere she jumped up and yelled.

"OMG! I completely forgot about Kontaro!"

"Who's Kontaro?" A confused Tsukune asked.

Kokoa then grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the path to the academy without any warning. While running she told Tsukune the story about what had happened on her way over to see him and her father. After hearing the story Tsukune finally understood and began to also make hast to the nurse's office. With both of them hurrying it didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. Once they got there Kokoa hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for the nurse to say to come in. They then sheepishly went inside the room only to see an empty bed.

"Nurse, where is Kontaro?" Kokoa asked.

"It was amazing within the hour he was completely healed and left! He healed so fast it was as if he was an S class monster. When he left though he said to tell you thank you very much and that he hopes that he can one day see you again."

"Ok…. Thank you very much." Kokoa told the nurse with a confused look on her face

Kokoa and Tsukune then exited the room, and Kokoa and Tsukune walked with their arms locked as they traveled down the hallway. Tsukune could tell by the expression on her face that she was worried about Kontaro even if she didn't say it. Tsukune then reached over and lifted up his sleeve on his shirt and looked at his watch, and yup he had just enough time.

"Hey, Kokoa, do you think you could get ready in a little over an hour?"

"Of course I can, why?"

"Because if you could I was hoping I could take you to the human world for a date. The bus comes in about 90 minutes."

"I would love to! Thank you!"

An excited Kokoa then jumped into Tsukune's arms and planted a quick yet firm kiss on his lips and then jumped down.

"Anything for you my love."

Tsukune then wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back until she ran into a locker. He then lowered his head until his breath could be felt on Kokoa's skin. Both of their hearts where beating so loud the could have sworn that the other could here it. He then planted a passionate kiss onto Kokoa's lips. Kokoa instantly returned the kiss, soon the kiss started turning more and more passionate until.

"I don't think two students should be doing that out in the open Meow."

"Oh… we are sorry Nekinome Sensei we will be more careful from now on." Said a blushing Tsukune.

Nekenome then left leaving a blushing couple standing there alone. The two then walked the rest of the way out of the academy holding each other's hand. Once out they said their goodbyes and left to head to their own dorm in order to get ready for the date. Tsukune was the first to be ready as he stood waiting for his date at the bus stop. He chose basic but nice clothes for the evening. He wore a nice plain white button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He wasn't one to dress up much so that was basically one of the nicest outfits he owned. He didn't end up waiting for too long for within 10 minutes Kokoa had arrived wearing a nice plain blue dress that flowed nicely.

"My you look lovely today" Tsukune flattered.

"Why thank you and you also look handsome."

The two then exchanged a quick hug before the bus arrived. They then greeted the bus driver before they and a few other students got on and a few got off. They sat together and held hands and talked the entire time. They talked about numerous things and in general just got to know each other a little beater. When they arrived at their stop Kokoa hung onto Tsukune as he led her to their first destination. Kokoa wasn't too familiar with the human world in general but she knew enough to know what was "IN" and knew most of the customs and surprisingly she knew her way around pretty well do to her chasing her sister around all the time when she was younger, but when it came to this city, which is Tsukune's hometown, she didn't have a clue where anything was so she blindly fallowed Tsukune. After about 20 minutes of walking they arrived at a very nice Italian restaurant.

"Italian is your favorite right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, it is, but how did you know that?"

"Oh I just happen to hear things here and there."

"Are you sure you weren't stalking me like Mizore?"

"No, I wasn't I promise."

Without any more conversation the two walked inside and sat down and began to enjoy a marvelous dinner. Kokoa had loved the pasta with chicken that she ordered and Tsukune had also enjoyed his meal. The entire time the two continued to talk about everything under the sun. After the end of the meal the couple began walking down a busy path until they had arrived at the theater. A romantic movie was playing so he decided to take her to it. The movie didn't start for half an hour so Tsukune bought some arcade tokens and took her to play some of those games they have in the corner of the theater while they waited. They played a shooting game, air hockey, and the claw machine mostly and that's where Tsukune learned another thing about Kokoa. She was awesome at arcade games and kicked his ass every time. In air hockey she won 10 to 0 three games in a row, in the shooting game she over tripled his score, but in the claw machine she didn't do so well but Tsukune had ended up winning her a bear. The movie was long and boring to Tsukune but Kokoa enjoyed it and that was what mattered the most to him. After the movie Tsukune told her that there was only one more thing. Then for some reason Tsukune went and bought a cheap blanket which confused Kokoa, but every time she would ask him what it was for he would just smirk and say that it was a surprise. The two then hiked up a small hill and sat the blanket down once they had reached the top. It was now starting to get dark and the moon was starting to become visible along with the stars. The two were sitting side by side on the blanket holding each other's hand. Kokoa had leaned her head on Tsukune's shoulder as they watch the sun finish setting. Right now Kokoa wanted so badly to know what they were waiting for but at the same time she couldn't care less, because as long as she was with Tsukune she didn't care what they did. Being around him made her heart feel warm and cozy, he made her feel loved and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Tsukune, I love you."

"I love you to."

Kokoa then nuzzled her head closer into Tsukune as she said.

"You know this might make me sound silly, but when I'm around you, you make me feel happy and I would do anything to make you happy… You even make me feel kind of like a teen girl."

The two began laughing at this for Tsukune knew that she was referring to how she used to and normally had a violent nature and couldn't of have cared less for boys or love, but now she does.

"Kokoa, please never forget what I'm about to tell you. You never haft to try and make me happy for you always make me happy and just simply being with you is enough for me, and I would do anything for you even if it meant my life."

The two stared passionately into each other's eyes as he bent down and kissed her forehead and then her lips. As the kiss broke Kokoa found out what they had been waiting for as she heard a loud boom in the sky. She quickly turned her head to see fireworks going off in the sky. She smiled for she didn't know if it was coincidence or if he knew but she loved fireworks. They sat and continued to watch them for the rest of the show without another word. After the show had ended the two got up and began to head back to the bus for they would haft to hurry if they wanted to make it to the bus in time for it was getting pretty late now and the bus wouldn't head back to Yokai Academy until tomorrow afternoon. The walk was in silence until Tsukune stopped and looked down and had a very serious and concerned look on his face, which made Kokoa very nervous. She looked over and began to rub Tsukune's arm while holding his hand and asked if anything was wrong and the words she heard practically broke her heart.

"Listen, Kokoa, I have been thinking about what Gin said… and I think you shouldn't help me in this war its way too dangerous and if Gin Haiji and all of their friends couldn't stop them before and everyone other than them died… I'm too worried ill lose you and I can't stand the thought of that."

Kokoa completely understood why he was concerned about her but she had to help him fight.

"I understand why you are worried about me, but I haft to help you!" She pleaded

"Listen you're just to week to help this time!" Tsukune yelled this at her and then instantly regretted it as he saw the tears start to form in her eyes. He knew he had hurt her with his choice of words. He then wrapped her in a hug and managed to say the words I'm sorry before he was caught off by Kokoa when she shoved herself out of his arms. She had tears freely falling from her face as she yelled.

"You basterd! My whole life all I heard was your too week your nothing compared to your sisters. You're just a little girl go play with your dolls. Then I meet you and I thought that you would never say that to me! I thought I was actually strong enough to help someone, but I guess I'm wrong!"

Ordinarily this is where the girl would smack the guy but no not with Kokoa she halled off and punched Tsukune in the gut for all she was worth. The sudden impact of Kokoa's hard punch knocked the wind out of Tsukune as he bent over. He looked up and saw that she had tears covering her face as she ran away from him. He instantly started to feel like the biggest asswhole on the entire planet as he slowly got up and then started to run after her.

CHAPTER 6 THE END

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! And as I said before please let me know what you thaught in a review! I'm begging you here! The reviews are what really give me my motivation to write! But either way thank you so much for reading this fic!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will love this one just as much if not more! And also I am so sorry for taking so long to update I was on vacation in D.c for a week. I would also like to say thank you for the reviews! And one last thing if you wouldn't mind please continue to give me your thoughts and opinions in reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer I still do not own Rosario Vampire or anything else mention in this fic. All I own is the computer I used to type this and a pack of bubblegum.

HIS CHOICE CHAPTER 7

Tsukune stood up while a fairly large amount of pain was in his right side do to Kokoa recently punching him. The punch itself wouldn't have hurt that much if it wasn't for the fact that it was completely unexpected. He was now standing on his feet and was running as fast as he could in the direction were Kokoa ran off. The city was dark do to the late hour which made it very difficult to see any great distance. Between the dark hour and Kokoa running at full speed with a head start, Tsukune had soon lost track of her. Kokoa didn't just run in a straight line, either, she continued to run in-between buildings which is how he lost her. He wasn't sure where she was going but it appeared to him that she was running somewhere pacific. He continued his search for her without stop. He began to immediately search for her yokai but was disappointed when he found out that she was cleverly hiding her yokai, but what he did discover made him nervous. He had found many other monster yokai throughout the city. Granted Kokoa was a vampire and she had been in a lot of fights before and she could take care of herself but still for the mere fact that she was his girlfriend it made him nervous that she could be in danger.

Tsukune continued to search and as time went by he began to get more and more nervous. Currently about 20 minutes have gone by since Kokoa ran away so Tsukune had decided to go to the bus stop and see if maybe she was there. By the time he had gotten to the bus stop he had already missed to bus by about 10 minutes. A disappointed Tsukune slouched over and sighed in defeat as he looked around. Then his eyes had finally landed on the person he was looking for. There she was sitting on a bench with her legs crossed and her head down. Tsukune could tell from here that her tears haven't completely dried but for the most part they had faded. He slowly and meekly walked up to her and once he had finally reached her he felt about the size of an ant. He sat down beside her on the bench and started rubbing his hands together nervously before he worked up the courage to say something.

"Hey, Kokoa, listen I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it like that it's just I'm so worried about you and I don't want you to get hurt… If I lost you I don't know what I would do."

Kokoa's emerald green eyes turned and looked at him as her hand was brought up and wiped a tear out of her eye before it could fall.

"I know, and I guess I kind of over reacted, but listen Tsukune I haft to go with you I can't just let you go out there alone."

Tsukune reached his gentle hand up and placed it on the soft skin of her check and rubbed a falling tear off of her face.

"Fine, if you go though starting tomorrow you haft to promise me that you will start training with me and everyone else."

"Well duh did you seriously think I would go without training?" Kokoa said with a duh look on her face.

Tsukune merely smiled as he pulled her in close for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he continued to embrace his love with a tight grip, and she also returned the hug. Her head was on his chest and she could hear his rapid heartbeat as a slight blush came across her face for she now wondered… could he hear hers? When they finally parted Tsukune looked at her and then the time and said.

"Well, being that the bus has already gone I guess we should go and find a hotel."

"But aren't we in your hometown? Can't we just go to your place?" Kokoa asked.

"We could, but I don't know how well my parents would take it especially being that they have never met you."

Kokoa had a look of "Oh yeah." On her face as she instantly started feeling very stupid for not thinking about that. The two then locked hands and began to walk down to side walk to a nice but yet cheap enough hotel that Tsukune could afford. They continued to walk but after taking a wrong turn Tsukune suddenly started having a really bad feeling. He could feel the yokai of a monster not too far off, and the yokai didn't seem friendly. He could tell that it wasn't one of the fire foxes or anyone to powerful. He was more worried of the fact that if they attacked out in the open it would cause a scene. He turned around and there he saw a man fallowing them and he knew that he was the yokai. Tsukune quickly thought about what might be the best option in this situation. So he quickly grabbed Kokoa's arm and dragged her into an alleyway and after about getting half way down he stopped and turned around and faced the hidden yokai.

"Listen I know that you are a Yokai and that you know we are so you minus well come out and tell us what you want."

The man grinned before transforming into a lizard man.

"I fallowed you guys because I could tell that you were vampires and if I kill a vampire my reputation would bust tremendously!"

The man then charged after Tsukune. Tsukune instantly pulled Kokoa back behind him and effortlessly blocked the man's futile punch. Tsukune did what he normally did in situations like these and talked in a slow calm voice and sent words of caring to the man. He continued to try and reason with the man in order to avoid having to hurt him, even as the opponent continued to fiercely throw punches at him. Finally the man stopped and wiped off the sweat brewing on his forehead while panting heavily. The man then started to grin evilly as he said.

"I may not be able to defeat you…, but maybe I can crush this little bitch!"

Without another second passing by he launched full force at Kokoa but his eyes grew huge and terror struck his heart as his fist was soon caught mid punch, he turned to face the cold glare of Tsukune. Tsukune started to squeeze his opponent's fist as his eyes started to turn a deep shade of blood red.

"Punching me is one thing, but punching her is a completely different matter." Tsukune said this in a tone of anger as he then punched the unknown opponent in the stomach which sent him flying all the way across the ally and unconscious. Tsukune then turned and looked at Kokoa and immediately all of his violent emotions vanished as a look of concern washed over his face as he asked her if she was ok. Kokoa was a little taken back at the fact of how quickly his emotions changed for looking at him right now you would have never guessed that just a moment ago he was in a fight and looked almost scary. She was lost for a moment as she stared into his compassionate eyes. She then snapped out of it when she realized that she was staring.

"Of course I am! I'm a vampire you know! And I didn't need you to help me." Kokoa said with a tone in her voice.

Tsukune sighed for there was just no winning with her for he knew that she could have easily defeated him but if he didn't help her she would have been furious with him, and besides he could have never forgiven himself. Kokoa currently had her nose in the air and her arm crossed and was faced in the opposite direction of Tsukune. Tsukune then reached up and wrapped his arms around her and wrapped her in his embrace as he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry I should have known beater allow me to make it up to you by taking you to a nice hotel and maybe show you a nice evening?"

A slight blush and grin appeared across her face as she said in the sexiest voice possible.

"Hmmm I think that I might haft to just take you up on that, but I don't know if that will be enough."

Tsukune grinned as he let her go and grabbed her hand and turned to find a hotel. They walked for quite a while and where starting to get depressed for all the hotels that they visited said that they had to be at least 18 years old in order to rent a room. Tsukune then started to head to several friends' houses and asked if they could stay. With all of his friends they were either told yes by the friend but no by the parent for they were a couple or they weren't home.

Tsukune was starting to get a little depressed for they were now walking up to the last decent hotel in town. Granted there where a few other ones but they were either really expensive or they were really run down and not in a good part of town. They walked in the double doors and walked up to the counter and Tsukune asked only to be turned away instantly do to the fact that he was a minor. They two walked out and started to walk down a side walk. Tsukune sighed in defeat as he walked along kicking a rock thinking about what to do. He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts as he heard Kokoa yell.

"All right that's it now I'm pissed!"

She then grabbed Tsukune's wrist and started dragging him down the sidewalk and to a nice hotel. Tsukune was currently scared as hell as he thought about all the things Kokoa might do now that she was pissed as she put it.

"Kokoa, what are you doing this is a really nice hotel. The rooms start at like 300 dollars a night!"

"I don't give a flying fuck right now! I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I'm ready for a nice bed!"

Kokoa then stormed in the hotel while dragging Tsukune in with her. The two instantly walked up to the counter and Tsukune started to ask about a room. He was soon told no for they weren't 18 and the cheapest room that they had available was 350. !Slam! A loud slam was heard as Kokoa slammed 700 dollars down on the counter and slowly whispered to the man.

"Now don't give me that shit. Right here is 700 if you give us that room and just pretend that we are 18 you can have the 350 for the room and put the rest in your pocket and as long as you don't tell anyone we won't tell anyone."

Kokoa said this with a twisted grin across her face as she leaned across the counter purposely giving the man a clear view down her shirt. After a few seconds of thought the man behind the counter agreed to the deal and seat them up for a room, and even gave them a little nicer room.

Right now Tsukune was confused as hell as to why he did it. No he wasn't surprised that he did he was just wondering which reason it was that made him say yes and even to one of the nicer rooms. Was it the extra money? Was it the fact that he got to look down her shirt? (Which he wasn't happy about, by the way.) Or was it the fact that Kokoa gave him that look she does that gives off the impression that if you don't do what she wants she is going to start kicking your ass. Trust him he knew that look very well for there was a lot of times it has happened to him in the past. Actually in all honesty he used to purposely piss her off for that way she would at least spend time with him even if she was trying to kill him, plus she is rather cute when she is that mad. The two were walking down the hallway to their room when Tsukune said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't have enough money and that you had to do that. I didn't want you to haft to spend all of your money."

Kokoa just stopped and looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face as she said.

"Tsukune, my family owns a huge mansion that sits on over 500 acres, we have hundreds of servants, we have an indoor heated herb pool, and we are known across the entire world. Do you really think a few hundred dollars here and there matters? I have over twice that still in my purse."

"No, I guess it doesn't, but I haft to ask why do you carry so much money around with you?" he said while chuckling and scratching the back off his head.

"My daddy taught me a long time ago to make sure that you always carry around enough money with you no matter what." She replied.

"Man I wish your older sister learned the same."

He was referring to the fact that Moka often times had forgotten to bring enough money with her when they would go places so she would often barrow from him. It didn't really bother him that much at all for she always paid him right back as soon as they got home and it was always the amount she owed him sometimes a couple dollars extra. Hell he didn't even mind buying things for her and just giving them to her sometimes, but what bothered him was if he did it for her all of the other girls wanted him to do it for them and one thing lead to another and soon they were all fighting and that was what got annoying.

Anyway, the couple had reached their room and walked in. When they entered the room and turned on the lights Tsukune was a little surprised for the room was actually very nice and held a huge king sized bed and had a balcony. The single greatest thing about this room though was that there was an entire wall made out of windows which allowed you to see out towards the city, and being they were on the top floor of a 25 floor building they could see out quite a distance. Granted it was a little obsessive to go to the nicest hotel in town and get the nicest room just for one night but right now neither one were complaining or regretting it.

Kokoa walked over to the phone and called the front desk and ordered two tomato juices from room service and told them to leave it outside the door. She turned around and looked at Tsukune and didn't hesitate to strip down to her pajamas for the night which happened to be her bra and panties and crawl into the bed while giving Tsukune a sexy yet innocent look.

Tsukune dimmed the lights and waited for the room service to arrive. Once it had arrived he had taken it inside and as he closed the door and locked it and put a do not disturb sign on the outside door handle. He then walked over to the bed and handed Kokoa her drink while he started drinking his own. After he had finished the drink he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed beside her. They turned to face each other and that's when Kokoa saw a look of sadness across his face. She gently put her hand on his cheek and asked in a caring voice if he was ok. He just slightly grinned and said he was fine at that it was nothing. He was given a slight glare as she looked at him and said.

"Tell me… or else."

"Or else what?" Tsukune asked with a grin

"Or else…. Um….agh…. we won't do it tonight."

Tsukune let out a defeated sigh as he wrapped his arm around her and said.

"I'm just nervous about this war thing that we are being dragged into I guess and also I'm at a loss for… If I don't pick up the sword and fight in this thing I can't protect you, but if I'm wielding my sword I won't be able to embrace you."

"Don't worry I'll be right by your side the entire time."

The two starred passionately into each other's eyes as they slowly leaned in and shared a kiss that sent surges of pleasure throughout both of their entire bodies. Tsukune raised his hand and slowly ran it across her entire body starting on her leg all the way up to her neck. He then cupped her chin and began to deepen the kiss. Soon they both were exploring each other's entire naked body with their hands. Tsukune began to message her with his hands as he slowly went lower and lower until he was at her pussy. He began to message and rub her leg with his one hand a slowly rub over her entrance with the other. He began to slowly kiss and lick around her pussy and only hitting the very top of it.

"Stop toying with me already!" an annoyed Kokoa yelled.

Tsukune merely grinned as he decided to grant her request. He slowly started pushing his tong into her entrance. The contact that she so desperately wanted sent surges upon surges of pleasure throughout her entire body. Tsukune then added a finger and continued to suck unto he found her G spot. At that moment Kokoa arched her back at the pleasure. Her hands slowly started to clench the sheets.

"Tsukune, I'm about to cum."

Instantly everything stopped as Tsukune pulled back and looked and Kokoa with a devilish grin on his face. Kokoa was glaring at him evilly and was rather pissed at him for denying her, her much wanted release. She didn't haft to wait too long though before Tsukune had mounted her and began to slide inside of her. At first he had started out slow but he began to move faster and faster until both of them were bucking their hips at full speed in rhythm. Neither one of them could keep quite as moans of pleasure were escaping the two. Sweat covered both of their bodies and that was when Tsukune felt Kokoa's pussy tighten around his cock. Next thing he knew waves upon waves of cum were flooding out from Kokoa as she came violently. The feeling of her Cumming was just too much for him to handle anymore as he violently came at the same time. After the climax was over he laid down beside her. She grinned at him as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his semi limp cock and began to stroke it up and down as she cued into his ear seductively. "Oh come on surly you aren't done already?"

"Not a chance in hell" not long after he soon got hard once again as Kokoa placed herself in-between his legs as she began to stroke him faster. As she was stroking she bent down and slowly licked the tip of his head. Tsukune, shivered at the sensation of her tong touching him as she began to lick him. Kokoa could taste remnants of both Tsukune's come and even her own on his cock. She continued to suck on him harder and harder and put more of him in her mouth until she was deep throating him! She slightly gaged at having him so far in her mouth but that only turned him on more. Soon his leg started quivering out of pleasure and it was obvious he was about to cum, but right before he did Kokoa stopped everything and slightly bit his dick. The pain stopped everything and instantly Tsukune's orgasm was gone. He looked down at her with a glare as she smiled and said. "Damn aren't paybacks a royal bitch?"

After that was over she continued the blowjob and once he was about to come she did the same thing again. She did this two more times and now finally she could see the need his eyes so she decided to grant him what he desired. He was about to come so she wrapped her small hand around his member and started stroking as fast and hard as she could until he started shooting. Even though he just came a few minutes ago he was still loaded as four or five shots were let out all over her face and tits. She laid there covered in his come as she looked up at him. Their eyes meet and they could see the lust in each other's eyes,and that's when they knew they were far from over. The two then continued to go at it for the next several hours. They tried doing it in every position they knew of and even did anal and a little bit of kinky stuff like bdsm. Finally at around 4:30 in the morning the two fell asleep together.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was now around ten in the morning as the young man slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes. He looked to his side to see that his love was no longer beside him. He immediately started looking around the room until his eyes landed on what he was searching for. In the middle of the room sat Kokoa watching Tv. He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a morning hug and kiss. As he did he could smell the herbs from the bath water coming off of her skin and knew that she had already bathed. He deeply wished that he could sit beside her and cuddle but he knew that the bus would be arriving in about an hour and a half so he went to go bath and get ready. After he finished the two enjoyed a quick complimentary breakfast at the hotel and then hurried to the bus stop. They breathed a sigh of relief for the two had just barely made it and the only reason they did was because the bus driver knew that those two would be coming on that bus and being that they were his friends he held up the bus as long as he could. The two sat side by side and held hands and talked about the little things until they arrived at school. When they stepped out of the bus and planted their feet on the ground the two instantly picked up their ears for they could feel an unpleasant yokai around and they knew something was up. The two cautiously started walking to the school but burst out into a run as they saw a familiar face running towards them screaming their names. It was Yukari she was running towards them at full speed with tears in her eyes. The 13 year old ran into her old friend and cried into his shirt for a minute before she looked up at him and yelled.

"Hurry! That Soujiro guy attacked the school and Gin is fighting him right now and Kurumu and Mizore are there but Kurumu and mizore are hurt real bad but kurumu's hurt far worse and I don't know if she will make it!"

A large explosion was then heard not too far off and all three of them instantly turned their heads in the direction and then took off running at full speed. While they were running only one phrase was running through Tsukune's head.

"Hold on guys I'm coming! Please hold on! Gin please hold him off for just a little longer and Kurumu you beater not die on me!"

CHAPTER 7 THE END

So guys what did you think? I hope you liked it but honestly I wasn't really impreassed with this chapter and I'm looking forward to chapter 8 for I hope I'll wright it beater and something cool is going to happen in either the next chapter or the one after that! And also this chapters lemon I tried to make a little extra lemony but not to lemony to the point of hentai. The reason I tried to make it a little more was because that is going to be the last lemon for a while. No it's not the last for the story but it is going to be for a fair amount of time. Anyway please tell me what you thought in a review!


	8. Chapter 8 old enemies

Hello everyone! I would like to say thank you very much for your support and reviews so far on this story!

Disclaimer I still do not own Rosario Vampire or anything else mentioned in this fic. And also I'll admit I heavily based a few of original characters off of other anime characters.

CHAPTER 8 OLD ENEMIES

The moon had finally fallen and the sun was starting to rise as a tired and almost depressed man sat at his desk filling out paper work. His eyes were baggy and he fought to keep them open signaling that he had stayed up all night doing something. He leaned back in his chair and began to yawn when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly sat back up straight and told whoever it was to come in. The door slowly began to creak open and his eyes widened at the sight of his two favorite ladies entered into his office.

"And for what do I owe this pleasure to?" He asked.

An annoyed blue haired girl sighed as she said with an attitude.

"Gin, don't tell me you forgot? You said that you would help Mizore and I train today!"

Gin looked up and saw an angry Kurumu standing there with her arms crossed glaring at him which only made him chuckle.

"Now how could I forget any occasion were I would be hanging around you two beautiful ladies?"

Kurumu just sighed as she lowered her arms and went to walk out of the room, Mizore and Gin quickly fallowed her.

"Hey girls I hope you don't mind but I invited Haiji to I thought that he might be able to help." Gin said with a grin on his face. Neither of the girls said anything the entire walk there. Gin was feeling nervous and didn't know what to say or do to break the silence, but he desperately wanted to try and break it for it just felt way to awkward to him. He silently observed the girl's body language hoping to find some clue on how they were feeling. He instantly gave up on Mizore for she almost always held a blank expression on her face, but judging from the look on Kurumu's face she seemed really pissed off he had no clue why, it wasn't like he did anything perverted today….yet. Gin just let out a defeated sigh as he shoved his hands in his pocket and decided to continue walking. It didn't take them long to arrive at the karate Dojo where they planned to do their training, but when they started to get close something felt off to Gin. He stopped before walking up the stairs and into the Dojo and raised his hand up signaling the other girls to stop and be quite. Right now the only thing that the girls could hear was the sound of the wind and the beating of their own hearts. After a few seconds of this Gin's face snapped as he launched full speed into the Dojo with an attack that destroyed the entire door.

The girls were momentarily baffled for a second but everything seemed to make sense as soon as they looked into the dojo. A slight amount of terror struck their hearts when they saw him standing there in the center of the dojo. It was now evident that Gin had noticed his presence in the dojo somehow and tried to hit him with a surprise attack, unfortunately he had dodged but just barly. The man dodged the attack literally by the mere distance of a hair, it was so close that he could actually feel the air movements from the punch and also the hair on Gin's arm. Gin quickly took a step back as he took a fighting stance and glared evil into his enemy's eyes, it was as if he was trying to pierce directly into his soul.

"My, my that was quit clever of you mister Morioka. I must admit you sure have grown stronger since or last fight. But I haft to ask how did you know I was here? I even hid my Yokai perfectly."

Gin glared as Soujiro now stood in the center of the Dojo with the usual smile on his face, but what made Gin angry was that he was standing over the unconscious body of his childhood friend Haiji.

"It was quite easy, for starters I know my friend. I knew he was here and he always practices his karate basics before he trains and I couldn't hear his air cannons going off, that was the first clue. Second once I knew something was up it wasn't hard to smell a rat while outside, or at least for me being my family does have amazing smelling abilities."

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap

"Bravo just bravo that was brilliant Mister Morioka I should have known that I couldn't pull such a simple fast one on you, you aren't like your other friends, that's for sure."

Soujiro said this while he still had the biggest smile on his face and also while giving Gin a round of applause. Why was he smiling? It mad everything feel weird. Here he is and he is sub poste to be extremely strong and dangerous yet he acts and gives off the vive of an innocent little kid.

It at first made the girls underestimate him, was that part of his strategy or was he truly enjoying this?

"Damn you Soujiro! Get away from Haiji I'll never let you take him!"

"Actually Mister Morioka I already have everything I need and have for weeks he just didn't know. The true reason I am here today is to defeat you. I don't know why exactly but for some reason my father is really intent on me killing you."

It was at that moment when Soujiro reached behind his back and pulled out a hidden Japanese katana. His cloths slowly went up into flames as he began to transform into his monster form. He slowly drew out his blade in front of him right in line with his eyes. Gin took this time to also transform for Soujiro didn't play around with the first form like Kuyo but went directly to the second form. Everyone other than Soujiro's heart was beating extremely fast as the two began the stare off waiting for the other person to make a move. Gin was by far scared the worst for right now with there not being a moon he was at his absolute weakest and honestly he doubted that he could defeat Soujiro right now if he fought at full power, but right now he couldn't for he had to try and protect Mizore and Kurumu and he doubted the fact that they could help for if Soujiro even had 25 percent of the power he had before he could easily defeat the two of them in seconds.

Boards creaked, the wind destroyed leaves and their hearts beat but other than that there was absolutely no sound being heard, a stray leaf then flew in the window and began to get lower and lower until it finally touched the ground. As soon as the leaf hit the ground the two were off. They moved so fast Mizore and Kurumu struggled to keep up with their movements. They would dash around for a few seconds and then clash and when they did they exchange numerous blows each time. Gin was punching for all he was worth and used his claws in a very similar manner to that as Soujiro as he swung his blade. The two clashed multiple times and every time Gin's claws hit Soujiro's blade a small boom could be heard. The two backed away from each other and began to start breathing heavily as they stared at each other. They were now each at one end of the dojo length wise to where they were as far apart from each other as possible with the girls' in-between them and off towards the entrance.

"Mister Morioka I can tell that you are worried about the girls but please don't be for I promise that I won't hurt them for I would rather not fight unless I haft to or I'm ordered to. So as long as they stay there the fight will remain between just you and I."

Gin let out a sigh of relief as he then turned his gaze over to the girls but more towards Kurumu and said.

"You two need to stay out of this. I know it's hard to believe but Soujiro is telling the truth. Soujiro has always been a man of his word. He has never been one to fight using dirty underhanded tricks. He always fights bravely and as a true warrior shod. If he didn't Haiji, myself, and many others would be dead right now."

"Your being too kind mister Morioka you really are."

Soujiro's words snapped Gin's attention completely towards him. Their eyes narrowed as they prepared to once again return to the fight, but everything changed before they could. Gins heart sank down to his stomach as he watched the events unfold right in front him so fast that he couldn't even do anything. Kurumu and Mizore both had launched at Soujiro in there monster forms while yelling in unison.

"Who the hell do you think we are? There's no way we can sit back and….."

They were caught off before they could finish there sentence as a mountain of their own blood was shed and sent flying all across the room and on the ceiling. Soujiro had for saw their attack and immediately launched a counter. He slashed them severely and gave them multiple cuts all across their bodies. They fell to the floor barley conscious as multiple cuts covered both of their legs, arms, and stomach. A smile never left Soujiro's face as he turned back and looked at Gin and said.

"I'm truly sorry Mister Morioka for having to do that but I couldn't have all three of you ganging up on me and besides I did warn them hahaha. Don't be to mad I merely immobilized them for now I made sure not to land any fatal marks."

"Damn you!"

Gin yelled at the top of his lounges as he immediately dashed at full speed towards Soujiro. The two girls watched as they moved across the dojo fighting and as they watched they started to feel really useless, which hurt worse than the cuts. The girls also noticed that as Soujiro ran little clouds of what looked to be orange mist were left behind him. Both of them had a few marks on them but nothing serious so far in the fight. They dashed forward and Gin came down with an overhead strike which Soujiro easily dodged but Gin immediately came back with a reverse punch. The punch had a large amount of yokai focused into it and they both knew that if that punch landed Soujiro would be done for. Soujiro immediately sent his Yokai into his blade and tried to parry. When the two clashing Yokai's collided a loud explosion accord and ended up destroying part of the dojo. A huge cloud of smoke appeared do to the blast, the smoke was so thick the girls had a hard time seeing what had become of the two fighters and when it finally cleared they saw that Gin was now lying on the ground. Kurumu was for some reason sad yes it was her friend that was hurt but this hurt more than that for some reason… she didn't know what, but right now wasn't the time to think about it and decide why. She immediately went to charge Soujiro but half way everything stopped. Gin watched as he felt like he had just been stabbed a million times through the heart with a silver dagger he watch as Soujiro slowly pulled his blood soaked blade out of Kurumu's chest. Kurumu fell to the ground and started coughing up blood after receiving the fatal wound.

"Leave her alone!"

A high pitch screech could be heard throughout the dojo as they turned to the entrance to see Yukari standing there with tears in her eyes and wand in hand.

"Yukari, Run now get away from here! Go get Tsukune or someone to help… I will revenge Kurumu!"

Gin's words were bold as he stood there with his fist clenched in anger. The next thing they knew Gin moved so fast it seemed as if he teleported in front of Soujiro and punched him so hard he sent him flying across the room. Yukari turned and ran at full speed and Kurumu and mizore watched as the battle was now even fiercer as Gin seemed to fight with rage! The battle still seemed to be about even but slowly Gin began to take the lead. They were both covered with bruises as they momentarily stopped.

"I'm sorry Mister Morioka but I'm in a hurry now for I haft to get out of here before your friends come back or else that could mean trouble."

Soujiro then dashed in front of Gin and caught him by surprise as he grabbed Gin's arm and threw him into the air and through the roof. Soujiro was now above him and it was at this moment Gin knew that this whole time Soujiro was merely toying with him. Soujiro then struck Gin in the back with a strong punch filled with yokai and sent him flying to the ground. When Gin hit the ground it created another large explosion which destroyed the other half of the remaining dojo to smithereens.

Soujiro gracefully landed beside Kurumu who was currently struggling to keep consciousness for it felt to her that if she let go and drifted off to sleep she would fall into eternal slumber and never awaken. Her eyes were heavy and her whole body was racked with pain as she looked up at his smiling face.

"Miss Kurumu I believe? You appear to be in a lot of pain so I shall end your suffering now."

Soujiro raised his blade and lowered it aimed directly for her head. Her eyes suddenly widened when blood covered the floor and also landed on her face, but it wasn't her blood. She looked up and there was Gin standing over her with the blade stuck through his body. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, so many thoughts ran throughout her head but the only thing she managed to mumble was a simple. "Why?" Gin smirked as he said.

"Stupid, it's because I love Y…."

Before Gin could say anything else he fell to the ground unconscious. Tears filled Kurumu's eyes as she began to wonder. "Was he about to say that he loved me?" She couldn't fight it any more as blackness came over her as she collapsed beside him. The two laid there blood flowing freely from the wounds and soon the two piles of blood mixed into one. Soujiro wiped the blood off his blade as he looked up towards the snow woman who was still clearly conscious. Before he could say anything they heard a loud and familiar manly voice yell.

"Damn you Soujiro what in the hell have you done!?"

The only two left awake turned to see the source of the voice and as soon as their eyes saw the source Mizore instantly began to smile.

"My, my mister Aono and his girlfriend miss Shuzen. Its lovely to see you two here today that it sure is."

Tsukune, Kokoa, and Yukari all stood together prepared for battle as Soujiro just continued to smile as he said.

"Oh surly you three aren't planning on fighting me right now are you?"

"And what in the fuck makes you say that!?" Kokoa yelled.

"Simple look at these two, the amount of time you spend fighting me might mean the difference of them living or dying. And aren't their lives a little more important to you than killing me?"

The three of them hated Soujiro and desperately wanted to kill him right now on the spot but what he said was right.

Soujiro began to calmly walk away until he was stopped by Gin's voice when he yelled.

"Wait, Soujiro, I haft to know, you said you came here to kill me but yet you let me live why?"

Soujiro didn't turn around he just froze as he said in a calm voice.

"For two simple reasons really. One I don't want to kill you in front of the one you love if I don't haft to, and two I want to kill you at your strongest! We have now fought three times Mister Morioka and each time I have let you live but next time I will be forced to deliver the final blow."

Soujiro then turned around and threw a parcel at Tsukune which he easily caught.

"In one months' time exactly go to that addressee. My father and family grow tired of all this playing around. There we will have our final battle when we try to execute our planes during the night of the red moon. There is no addressee there now but it will appear when the time comes. Bring everyone especially the other Shuzen sister. Now until that day I wish to bid you farewell and when the time comes where your group will haft to fight me and my brothers let the strongest win."

Without another word Soujiro turned and left the group.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was now the next morning and Gin, Kurumu, and Mizore where all in the hospital. They said Mizore would be fine in about a day or two being monstera heal fast and none of the cuts were too bad. Kurumu should be fine in less than a week with her injuries being they got to the hospital so fast, however Gin they didn't know about. He still hadn't woken up yet and it was clear he obviously obtained the most injuries. The entire newspaper club was in his room visiting when a knock was heard at the door. They all turned to see Miss Nekenome sensai.

"How is he everyone meow?"

"The doctors said he will live but it will take him awhile to recover and he hasn't woken up yet." Kurumu said.

"Oh that's too bad I hope he gets beater soon meow. Oh and also this letter came for mister Morioka but he said if he is unavailable to give it to you Miss Kurono or to mister Aono."

"Why to us?" Kurumu asked.

"He said it was because you two were his best friends and here at school you're supposed to have two people on the list who can take your mail if you can't."

Without another word She handed Kurumu the letter and said her farewells as she walked out of the room. Kurumu opened the letter and her eyes began to search the page back and forth as she read. When she finished she dropped the letter and looked at everyone who had a look of confusion plastered across their face. After a quick second she finally said.

"It's from his father the great Crimson Eyed Zeldon! And he says that he is coming here to Yokai academy today!"

CHAPTER 8 THE END

So everyone what did you think? I really hope you all enjoyed it and am praying that at least some of you enjoyed it lol. Now I know that this chapter was focused around Kurumu and Gin but I hope that was ok. Again I hope you all enjoyed and like always please review! constructive criticism welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone thank you so much for reading! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this but here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

CHAPTER 9

Everyone stared blankly at the blue haired succubus at hearing her news, until finally after a few minutes of silence Moka spoke up and asked. "So when is he coming?" Kurumu gulped as she managed to spit out the words.

"Any minute now."

"Should we go great him in Gin's place?" Outer Moka asked.

After a few minutes of talk they all agreed that they probably should so they all headed to the main hall, the people who stood there waiting for him were Tsukune, Kokoa, Moka (currently outer version), Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and kurumu. Before long they could feel his presence reviling that he was here. The few candles that were lit flickered out of existence as the huge solid oak doors to the hospital slowly began to creek open, his yokai alone was enough to cause everyone to stand still as they cautiously awaited the arrival of the second great leader and also the man who was Gin's father. Unlike Issa he did not try to conceal his yokai at all or try to hide his power to just his raw energy alone made Yukari fall to her knees and even made ruby feel ill. After a few seconds the door burst open and a man of great height burst into the door. He stood easily well over 6 foot tall; his shoulders were large and muscular. He had dirty blond hair that was kept trimmed just right and also a full go t on his face. His eyes were dark blue and if you gazed into them it seemed as if you stared directly into an endless pit where he appeared to capture you in his gaze as his eyes pierced through your very soul.

Snap! Faster than a snap of the fingers he seemed to teleport as he moved so fast to where he now stood in front of kurumu a few small flames appeared in-between where he was standing and where he stood now. He stood looking down at her for a few seconds before reaching up and placing his rough hand on her tender cheek. Everyone stood in awe for though he moved so fast that he seemed to teleport his posture was as if he hadn't moved at all. Kurumu's heart skipped a beat as he began to part his lips and speak.

"…. Oh holy crap I never knew that the babes here were such hotties!"

Everyone's face dropped out of shock as Zeldon pulled out a camera and jumped back and forth between all of the girls taking pictures of them, in the same manor that Gin would always do. Smash! Out of natural reflex Kurumu punched him over the head like she does Gin but then regretted it a little as she sighed "Man he really is his father." Zeldon quickly regained his composure as he stood up and apologized to the girls. Moka was standing in front of the other girls as she bowed politely and said.

"Your son is this way sir, would you like us to take you to him?"

Zeldon had a confused look on his face but before he could say anything he was interrupted as he heard a voice from the past calling out to him from behind the girls.

"What's up pops? How's life been treating you?"

All of the girls quickly moved off to the side to reveal Gin standing there on a crutch smiling his usual playboy smile as he looked onto his father. ! Smash! Everyone's heart sank as they saw Zeldon's face turn bright red with rage as he ran forward and punched his son in the face causing him to fall over. After he hit the ground Zeldon kicked him across the room causing him to smash into the wall, which only caused him even farther injuries. Zeldon began stomping across the floor as he began to yell out.

"Damn you! How dare you show your face in front of me! And even worse you dare call me your father!? I told you, you have disgraced me and that I don't have a son now!"

He was just about to kick Gin again but stopped when he saw that all of his friends stood in-between the two of them. They all seamed furious and the first to talk was kurumu as she yelled out.

"What in the hell is going on here!? Look we don't know what your problem is but we don't give a fuck either! Gin is already hurt and you can't just go around hitting him for no reason!"

"Get out of my way stupid girl this is between him and me."

He went to shoo her away with his hand but it was caught by moka. Zeldon turned and glared at the pink haired girl and then down to her side at the younger shuzen sister and began to grit his teeth as he growled.

"You are the third daughter of Issa shuzen and you are the fourth and youngest of his brats, correct? You two have a lot of nerve trying to interfere with my business with Gin! Didn't your father teach you any manors?"

He then drew his hand back and went to slap Moka across the face. Tsukune immediately charged to try and stop the fight whereas Moka just flinched and looked down and prepared for the slap but when it didn't happen and she heard the gasp of some of her friends she slowly opened her eyes and to her amazement there stood her father in front of her and he had caught Zeldon's hand and was glaring at him evilly. His voice spoke like thunder throughout the otherwise silent hall as he spoke.

"So, Zeldon, I see that your temper hasn't changed at all and I do admit that my daughters, interfering in your business was wrong, but if you ever do or try to hit them ever again, and I mean any of my daughters, you will haft to answer to me!"

Two stood there and glared at each other for a few minutes but eventually Zeldon backed down and turned to walk away, but as he was walking he called back over his shoulder to Issa as he said.

"I only came here by request of the headmaster to discuss business with you two and no other reason so hurry the hell up and meet us in his office!" And with that he walked off.

Issa, surprisingly, didn't even turn around or say anything to anyone but slowly fallowed Zeldon.

Everyone was snatched out of their blank stares as they heard coughing. They all turned around to see Gin trying to stand but was failing as he coughed up blood.

"Here let me help you to your room." Kurumu said while helping him stand.

"Hey everyone why don't you go and I'll catch up later."

The rest of the group left the hospital and went who knows where and Kurumu helped Gin back to his room. Gin was lying down in his bed and Kurumu was sitting down in the chair beside him and just saying that her heart was in turmoil would be a huge understatement. The person she thought was the love of her life has a new girlfriend now, they have probably even had sex, and she felt all alone but now here is this guy she has hated for so long and he just risked his life to save her. She sat there searching the very bottom of her heart and soul for an answer…no even just a trace of an answer to her question, an answer to what path she should choose. She looked over at Gin who lay calmly in his bed with his eyes closed resting. Suddenly his eyes burst open out of pure shock as he felt a warm pair of lips against his own. He was flabbergasted to say the least as his eyes fell onto Kurumu who was leaning over top of him with her lips pressed against his. After getting over the shock he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The room was completely dark being that the window was covered by the blinds, but if you could see the fire that was burning in their hearts the entire room… no hospital would be light up. Finally when their lips parted Gin looked at Kurumu with confused eyes and Kurumu sat there looking just as confused as he did. Gin's heart frowned as he heard Kurumu say.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing." As she then turn around and ran away leaving a confused Gin where he sat.

MEANWHILE

The rest of the group had left the hospital; everyone was off doing their own thing but the two sisters and Tsukune where together discussing their plan on what to do from here. Tsukune started by asking Moka a very important question, so important it might just make a difrence in this entire war.

"Moka, we need to know, what is the secret to you undoing your rosary seal? That is something we need to know. And also why didn't you tell anyone?"

Moka blushed and looked down shyly as she began by saying.

"Toho said that with the way things are now I can undo the seal myself under the conditions that both ME's agree and that the balance of one of our hearts is greatly broke. It could be extreme sadness, happiness, anger… anything really."

Tsukune didn't say much of anything after that but mostly just stood there thinking for a few minutes. He was deep in thought for a few seconds but was soon brought out of his thoughts as he heard a young high pitch voice yelling out at the top of his lungs.

"Miss Kokoa Sama! Miss Kokos sama! I'm back! I missed you so much! Please tell me you didn't forget about me!"

They all turned around and watched as they were amazed as a small blond haired boy ran up to Kokoa and wrapped his arms around her legs indicating that he was trying to give her a hug. After a few moments to get over the shock Kokoa recognized the young boy and barley managed to stammer out.

"Kontaro, it's you, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you miss, Kokoa!"

Kokoa at this time realized the confused stares coming from both her lover and her sister so she began to introduce everyone.

"Moka, Tsukune, this is Kontaro, you remember me telling you about him, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, I do It's nice to finally meet you Kontaro." Tsukune replied.

After giving each other their greetings Kontaro asked to play with the three teens, who obliged, they played a multitude of different games for several hours before Kontaro said that he had to head home. Though he tried to hide it Tsukune and the other girls could easily tell that he deeply cared for Kokoa, from the bottom of his heart. The sun was starting to set on this confusing day so they decided to head home. Moka headed towards the female dorms, whereas, Kokoa fallowed Tsukune to the male dorms. The two walked in silence, side by side, while holding hands. Kokoa observed the depressed expression on her boyfriend's face as they walked all the way to the dorm. She didn't know whether she should ask him what the trouble was or if she should let him be. He appeared to be in deep thought the entire time, so much so it seemed as if he was completely ignoring her, and everything around him. As soon as they reached the dorm Tsukune let out a defeated sigh, that didn't go unnoticed by Kokoa. He nonchalantly walked into the room and took his shirt off while crawling into bed. He laid there with one arm hanging off of the edge of the bed and the other over his chest as he stared blankly at the ceiling, by now it came evidently clear that he was deep in thought, to Kokoa. She was slightly concerned for some reason, she didn't know why though. Granted she knew Tsukune was a "big boy" and could take care of himself but she couldn't help but to worry about him. She crawled into bed along with him after stripping down to her under garments. She tried to seduce him with her lips as she planted hers kindly against his own, but that didn't even seem to matter to Tsukune as he soon pushed her off of him, and wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his chest. She laid there silently with her head pressed against his chest, as she listen to the quite beating noise of his heart as it beat slowly and as consistently as that of a steady beating drum. They laid there together for what seemed like hours before Kokoa could start to feel the toll of the day take its place on her. She laid there fighting back her own eyelids as they threatened to close and engulf her into the sleep she desired, but she desired to stay awake more in order to try and figure out what Tsukune was thinking about, her resistance soon faded her as she dosed off while pushing her entire body into him. She dozed for who knows how long, it felt like only a few minutes but it could have been hours, but when she awoke she saw that Tsukune was nowhere to be found and the moon was high in the sky.

MEANWHILE, WHERE TSUKUNE IS

The hallway was nearly pitch black as the young teen slowly and silently walked across the floor in order to reach the desired room at the end of the hall. The only sources of light were from the few scattered torches here and there but soon they illuminated the huge door that served as the gate that stood in-between him and his desired destination. He raised a hesitant hand against the door signaling that he was asking for permission to enter. His heart beat rapidly with both worry and excitement of his depending fate. A creaking noise was soon heard as the giant door slowly opened revealing the person on the other side. They stood tall and proud as they looked down at Tsukune.

"Why have you come here?" They asked casually.

"I came to ask you…. No beg you to please start my training immediately. Please Issa I beg of you."

"You come here at this hour to beg for my training now? Why?"

"It's because I feel I need to start immediately and get as strong as possible, because I realized something… something important, after seeing the results of Gin's battle with Soujiro. It's as you expected I can't transform into my vampire form at will and when I do I lose control, and if all I can fight in is my human form I am way weaker than Gin and he barely managed to fend off Soujiro who I am sure is not the strongest in their group.."

The rest of Tsukune's long speech was cut off by Issa as he said.

"I see so long story short is you realized how weak you truly are in comparison without that form and you want to start training immediately in order to learn how to control your vampire self. Am I correct?"

Words escaped Tsukune so he merely shook his head as he continued to listen.

"You do realize that this training could cost you your pathetic life?"

"Yes sir, that's why I didn't tell anyone that I was coming here, I knew that if I did Kokoa and the other girls would have tried to stop me."

"Very well than we shall begin at once. We will train in a secret location, the same location where you trained once before."

The two then headed towards the headmaster's room. The walk was completely silent as the two walked towards their destination. Back when they first meet Tsukune was honestly scared as hell of Issa just his name alone struck a little fear into his heart and he could never walk beside him, but now he didn't so much mind being around him, he honestly felt a little more at ease around him. When they finally got to their destination inside of the headmaster's office, the headmaster was nowhere to be found, so without wasting anytime Issa opened the secret door that would lead them into their training ground. Tsukune again stood back and marveled at the door that leads into another dimension. The door emitted a bright light that made Tsukune squint for a second or two until the brightness came down.

"Shall we go?" Issa asked.

"Yes." Tsukune replied.

Just as they were about to walk in they stopped as a familiar female voice hit their ears. They turned around and to their surprise they saw Kokoa, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Gin standing there.

"Wha.. What are you guys doing here? How did you find us?"

"You idiot! (Slap! Tsukune was lightly slapped on the backside of the head as Kokoa stood there glaring at him) How could you just run off without telling any of us?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you guys to try and stop me."

"Don't worry we won't… just make sure you come back safe and sound! You got that Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled from the back.

"Thank you everyone I don't know how long I'll be gone but I will come back as soon as I can!"

Tsukune said this while waving his hand and turning around to enter the gate but before he could leave he felt someone grab his hand and fling him around. He was puzzled at first on why someone was spinning him around like that but before he could react or say anything at all he felt Kokoa plant her warm lips against his. He closed his eyes and began to return the kiss which continued to get deeper and deeper as the passion grew. Everyone stared blankly at the two making out and Issa was deeply annoyed at watching his daughter making out with her boyfriend but none of that mattered to the two as the rest of the world seamed to turn black and vanish leaving them alone. When their lips finally parted the two stared at each other for a few seconds as smiles grew on their faces. The two then departed as Tsukune then left to begin his training. The girls all watched as the door closed and then they all went their separate ways, but before they left Gin made a statement that everyone agreed on.

"Well everyone Tsukune is training to get stronger so I think that all of us should as well."

Kokoa walked through the empty hall of the school as she walked up to the public telephones. She picked up the handle and put a few quarters into the machine and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, Shuzen estate how may I help you." One of the maids said as they answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Kokoa I am calling from Yokai academy and I would like a car sent to pick me up please. I plan to return home for a while."

"Yes, of course, my lady it will be sent out immediately."

Kokoa spent the next few hours packing until a limo pulled up to the female dorms. She walked down with her luggage and threw it in the car as she also got in herself. The driver was kind and greeted her with a smile and asked her if she would like anything to drink or something to snack on. She kindly turned down his offer to food but did accept a nice glass of blood. She rode in the car for about thirty minutes until she dozed off again and by the time she awoke she was glad to see that they were pulling into her long driveway. When the car finally stopped moving she waited for the driver to come around and open her door for her. After he did so she graciously stepped out and thanked him for his services by handing him a couple of ones for his services at this late hour. She walked slowly as she slowly entered her home. She walked in to see that absolutely nothing had changed since the last time she had been home. The house was completely spotless, thanks to all of the hard work of the maids. As she made her way through the house to her room every servant that saw her quickly bowed their heads and asked if they could help with anything. Kokoa's response was always the same

"No, but thank you."

In the past she would always get so frustrated at her servants for constantly asking her and she never appreciated them at all but now she has begun to notice everything they do, do for her so she has begun to treat them nicer. She finally made it to her large room and was finally relieved as she practically flew onto her own bed. The beds at the school weren't exactly bad at all but compared to her bed they were as hard as a rock, and besides we all know that there is no bed like your own. Kokoa laid in the center of her king sized bed thinking about her Tsukune and everything else that has happened up to this point, and before she knew it sleep crept up on her again and she soon fell into the world of dreams for the last time that night. She has no idea how long she was asleep but she awoke to the sensation of someone sitting on the bed beside her and graciously rubbing their soft silk like hand across her cheek. Ordinarily she would have instantly jumped back and launched at whoever it was sitting beside her out of paranoia of being attacked but she already knew who it was, how couldn't she recognize her?

"Good morning sleepy head, I'm sorry to wake you but when I got home and heard that you were here and would be staying for a while I was so happy that I had to come see you."

The red head slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them a little trying to get rid of the sleep residue hanging on her eyes as she leaned forward and wrapped the person in front of her in a tight hug.

"Good morning Kahula nii san, and don't worry about it."

Kokoa's older, and only one hundred percent, sister sat on the bed with her with a huge smile on her face as she returned the hug. Kahula lived for times like these with her sisters, it truly filled her with joy from the bottom of her heart. Kahula was always forced to be an assassin she was even forced to try and kill her two youngest sisters, but she truly hated fighting from the bottom of her heart. In the past it always brought Kahula pain at the fact that her youngest beloved sister feared her and would never be around her, but now that her mother was gone Kokoa and Kahula have grown rather close after their conflict with each other at fairy tail. They would often times do things together, such as, spar, go shopping, talk, and other odds and ends.

"Breakfast is ready so come on down after you get ready ok? It will just be the three of us."

The elder Shuzen sister then turned and left her sisters room to leave her alone for a few minutes to get ready. It didn't take long until Kokoa was down stairs and entering the large dining room. When she walked in she saw that the large table was filled with a large amount of food and at the head of the table sat Aqua and at the other end sat Kahula. There was a single chair in the middle of the table which she took as her own.

"So while daddy is away and being as mother is gone which one of you as taken temporary role as head of the household, until daddy returns?" Kokoa asked.

"Unfortunately, I have." Said Aqua.

The rest of the meal was rather silent but after it was over Kokoa cleared her throat in order to get the attention of the elder two sisters.

"Hey guys, could I ask a huge favor of the two of you?"  
"Of course you can!" Kahula said.

"Please train me! Please I am begging you two to train me! Everyone else is training in order to get stronger and I want to be stronger as well!"

Kokoa's tone was a clear indication that she truly was begging them to help her get stronger. Kahula turned and looked at her older sister as Aqua stood up and slowly started to walk towards the door of the large room.

"Kahula, Kokoa, please come with me."

"Where are we going?" Asked Kokoa

"To begin your training of course."

CHAPTER 9 THE END


End file.
